The Orange Miracle
by 92MOONBYUL
Summary: Hinata Shoyo never went to the middle school where he would eventually meet Kageyama at a match. What happens if he went to Teiko Junior high instead? What happens if he was actually part of the Generation of Miracles instead?
1. Where?

_**[ Hello! So this is my first ever crossover I had written in a LONG time. I mean, I used to write some when I was in middle school, but then I was a horrible writer so I basically lost motivation for a long time. Till now. I guess that my skills are great now, it's been like 5 years since I have written a crossover, and yea. Um, I hope you support this story and credits to the artists that are in the cover photo. So, feel free to leave a comment/review once you finish reading! I'll try to update at least every TWO weeks, but it will depend. If I have no school for a week, then maybe you might get a few chapters during the week. But it depends on me and my laziness. ]**_

At this very moment, Hinata Shoyo knew. He knew that he'll be leaving everything back in the Miyagi Prefecture behind for this opportunity that his mom has gotten.

His mom got a _promotion_. And it was a big one. One that will make the entire family pack their bags and start anew all the way in Tokyo. His sister, Natsu, cried at the idea of leaving all of her friends behind, and Hinata had to agree with his sister for once.

He didn't want to leave. He just graduated from elementary school! He was supposed to go to Yukigaoka Junior High with his friends! He protested to his mom, but all she did was smile and say, "You'll be fine in Tokyo. I found a great school for you there!"

He wanted to cry. But he can't. If he cried, he would make his little sister want to stay here even more. And Hinata knew. He knew that this was an important moment for his mother. He wanted her to take that chance, even if it meant sacrificing everything that he knew for a great chance.

So off to Tokyo the family went.

:3c

'So this is Tokyo…' Hinata Shoyo thought as he stepped off the taxi to his new home. He didn't see it yet, but by looking at the outside, he knew it'll be decent enough to live in. Maybe in a few months, he'll be willing to call it his home. Watching his mom open the door, he carefully walked inside of the house, gaping at how clean it was.

"W-WOOOOAAAA!" He exclaimed, hopping around to explore even more. Doors opening and closing were heard as Hinata's family stood in the doorway, sweatdropping slightly. "There's 3 bathrooms! Yes! 3 bedrooms! I get a bedroom to myself!" Jumping up and down in excitement, Hinata's eyes were basically sparkling. He was delighted with this new turnout. He hadn't expected that at all.

"Shoyo, calm down a bit," His mom laughed softly, "We'll be arriving to your new school tomorrow, to get you settled down and get your uniform."

'U-uniform?' He thought, dread filling up his stomach. He hated uniforms that were stuffy, and he had a feeling that his new middle school's uniform will be exactly that way. He slowly nodded his head, turning to the room that his mom said was his. He entered it, feeling butterflies fluttering all around his stomach. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was pretty plain, which meant more decorating and making it his own style!

He finally placed his luggage in a corner, and plopped on his new bed. 'A new beginning, eh… I guess that I'll take that chance and try something new…' Hinata's brown eyes slowly started to droop, fatigue finally taking its hold of the small orange haired boy.

When the small boy woke up, he rubbed his eyes slightly before looking at person who woke him up. "Mom…? What are you doing here?" He mumbled, groaning as his mom opened the curtains that allowed the sun to filter in and hit his eyes.

"Remember? We got to go to your middle school and get your uniform and stuff like that! The first day of school started a few days ago, so we have to get all of your stuff today!" Hinata shot out of his bed, still in the clothes that he wore yesterday. Dashing down the stairs, he ruffled the hair of Natsu as he sat down to eat breakfast.

"Thank you for the meal!" He cheered, stuffing his face with his breakfast.

"Shoyo, slow down!" His sister's childish voice ran through his ears as he kept on eating.

"Natsu, leave him be, you know how he eats all of the time," His mother chuckled as she sat down besides Natsu, finishing up her own breakfast. "Hopefully, you don't develop the same habits that your brother has." Hinata's head shot up as he heard the indirect insult that his mother made towards him.

"HMPH, URGJSLE, HGLEDLSD!" He protested, the food that was resting in his mouth went flying around and his words were incomprehendable.

"Eat before you speak!" His mother tutted, standing up. "Shoyo, hurry up, we have to leave soon." The said boy nodded and swallowed the rest of his food. He followed his mother outside into the outside world.

"What's my middle school called?" Hinata looked over at his mom, who looked down at him and gave him his bag.

"Teiko Junior High," She said, making sure that the door was locked before following the orange haired boy out onto the sidewalk. "It has a lot of sports teams, so I think that you'll fit righhhhht in."

"Teiko, eh?" Hinata mumbled to himself. Maybe it wasn't so bad if he did move in the first place.

:3c

"W-WOOA! IT'S HUGE!" He screeched as he stood at the gates of the building. Students who were wearing a white blazer over a blue collared shirt under were busy looking at the orange hair boy.

"Who's that guy?"

"Maybe it's the new transfer student everyone was talking about earlier, the one from Miyagi-"

Hinata's ears perked up as he heard that the students already talking about him. 'THERE'S RUMORS ABOUT ME? SINCE WHEN?' Hinata's brown eyes slowly turned into swirls into confusion as he followed his mom into the main building. He then stopped his confusion and looked around. 'It does look nice, but geH,' he mentally made a face at the uniforms that the school has, 'The uniforms look nasty.' he inwardly cringed at the sight of him even wearing such a stiff uniform on his first day. Blue, white and orange totally DID NOT fit his sense of style.

"Hinata Shoyo?" A lady that he never noticed was now in his line of vision. Hinata immediately stiffened up, trembling a bit.

"H-Hai?" He asked, feeling a bit nervous at the situation at the moment.

"You're going to be in class 1-2, and I'll have you change into your uniform as I get someone to guide you all around your new school. Welcome to Teiko, and have a great time here. I know it's hard to move from the countryside to the city, but Teiko will make sure that you'll fit right in." Hinata's small head nodded as he walked into the bathroom. He stared hard at the blue and white uniform in his hands and smiled a bit.

"Maybe, it's not so bad after all." He mumbled as he slipped out of his clothes and slipped onto the uniform. Ah, there was the hard part. The Tie. He had no clue how to tie a tie. After many failed attempts to tie a tie, he timidly walked out of the bathroom, stuffing his old clothing into his bag.

"Shoyooooo! You look great!" His mom gushed over him. "You don't know how to tie a tie? Give it to me," Hinata watched his mom in fascination as she successfully did the knot onto his tie. "There you go, you look sharp."

"Hinata, here's your guide, Aomine Daiki." A shadow covered Hinata's short body as he stared up at the tall male infront of him. He was tan, with extremely broad shoulders and had blue hair. His dark blue eyes stared at the orange haired boy below him. "Aomine, I hope you treat Hinata well."

"Yea, I will, don't worry, Sensei."

Hinata's first impression of him was that this guy was huge. And maybe his face didn't suit the type of body that he has. 'Babyface?' he thought, scratching the top of his head. 'Nah, that's not it, but I feel like that this person is hiding something… But I don't know what exactly…'

"So Hinata," The boy looked up at Aomine with a questioning look. "Have you considered any clubs yet?"

"I wanted to try out some sports clubs! My mom said that there was really strong sports clubs here!" Hinata said, his eyes sparkling as the two of them were walking down the hallway to their classroom.

"Then come to basketball, I'm in it!" Aomine said, grinning down at Hinata. "Even though you're shorter than an average basketball player, I think that you might be able to do many things with the body of yours."

"Maybe I should…" Hinata mumbled to himself.

"Anyways, Hinata-san, this is our class, we're stuck together for the rest of the year," Aomine chuckled. "But you should consider joining the basketball club, I'm on the first string and it's amazing. You get to play in practice games, and you do intense training. And it'll be nice to see a familiar face there." Hinata laughed nervously.

"Maybe if you show me where it is, I'll consider it," Hinata grinned widely at Aomine, who returned the grin with his trademark smirk.

'Basketball… Eh?'


	2. What Did You Say?

_**Hello! Here's Chapter 2! I haven't written that much in Chapter 1, I feel a bit bad for not typing that much, my brain basically farted as I planned out the plot. But I just wanted to say that I'll probably not be updating in a few weeks, so that's why Chapter 2 is so early! I have midterms/finals AND final projects (my school loves to torture me) next week (basically a test every single day of that week), so it'll be hectic. That's why I'm writing Chapter 2 early. But again, favorite/follow and leave a comment/review!**_

Hinata kept on shaking outside of the classroom. He wasn't so sure if he wanted to open the door, he was so nervous! What happened if he messed up? What would happen if he made his classmates _hate_ him somehow? While he was in his own thoughts, Aomine opened the door and casually strolled inside the classroom. He noticed that Hinata wasn't following him, so he poked his head outside of the door.

"Yo, Hinata-san! Are you coming inside or what? Everyone wants to meet you!" Hinata's soul basically jumped out of his body, and he recovered in time. He nodded stiffly, beads of sweat slowly went down his chin and neck. As the students saw the new transfer student enter the room, they swore that they heard creaking from how stiff and nervous he was.

"H-Hello! My name is H-H-Hinata Sh-Shoyo," He stuttered, but as he saw his classmate's encouraging faces, he managed to muster up the remaining courage that he had, "I come from the Miyagi Prefecture, and I hope that you take good care of me!" He bowed in a 90 degree angle towards his fellow classmates. Slowly, his classmates started to clap and there were a few stray welcomes for him. Hinata looked up and grinned widely, his brown eyes closing and showing off an eyesmile.

"Well, Hinata Shoyo, I'm your teacher, Suzuki-sensei, I hope you enjoy our school!" The teacher smiled at Hinata. Hinata couldn't help but gape at his teacher. He looked so young! There was no way that he's a teacher! Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. The words that his sensei said about his seat and schedule went through his ears as he was thinking about how young his teacher was.

"Hinata?" Hearing his own name, the orange haired boy snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at his teacher. "Done daydreaming? Anyways, as I said, you'll be sitting next to Midorima, the boy with green hair in the back." Hinata looked at the back of the classroom to see the said boy there. 'Green hair? That's totally different from what I normally see it. Is it dyed? But it looked so cool! Maybe he should dye his hair into a cool color. Maybe red?' "And your schedule is right here!" His teacher's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he saw his teacher hold out a piece of paper for him to take. The small boy took it gingerly, staring at how his school day would work out. Eventually Hinata walked to the back of the classroom where he sat down next to Mido, Midobaka? Midorika? Midorima? Ah, there it is! Midorima!

"Eh, um, M-Midorima-san?" Hinata stuttered once more, tapping the shoulder of the said male. The green haired male turned his direction and sent him a glare. Hinata gulped and sweat started to fall down his back. "Doyouhavethenotesfortheclassesforthepastfewdays?" he said all in a rushed way. Midorima used his left hand to lift up his glasses to hide his surprise.

"Can… you repeat that, Hinata-san?"

"Do you have the notes for the past few days?" Hinata's voice that was confident went to a tiny whisper at the end of the question. Midorima sighed and pulled out his notebook.

"I do have them, but I'll give them to you during lunch, where you can copy my notes without you taking my notebook to your home." He stared at the orange hair boy. "Anyways, what sign are you?"

"Sign?" Hinata tilted his head to the side. Did he mean sign? What sign? Was it something that he can do? Was it food? "What's that?"

"Zodiac sign, you idiot. How can you not know?" Hinata remembered now! It was that hocus pocus stuff that his mom often watched! He barely remembered what his was, but was it Caner? Caer? Cner? Ner? Canr? Cancer? Was that it? His eyes slowly gave out to the confusion as he plopped his head onto his desk.

"I think that I'm a Cancer…?" He squeaked out, furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching up his entire face. "Is that even a sign…" Hinata never noticed the shaking of the male besides him. Midorima was in complete glee. A fellow Cancer! Someone that could possibly share his Lucky Item with! Someone who he could be compatible with! Unlike a certain purple haired person… However, he couldn't convey his happiness, so he ended up pushing his glasses once more to reflect the light and hide his shock.

"Thank you for the information, Hinata-san, but I think that we should pay attention to the lesson that Suzuki-sensei is teaching us at the moment." Midorima faced the front of the room, taking down the notes that he just missed. Hinata, on the other hand, was still staring at Midorima with sparking eyes. 'H-HE'S SO COOL!' He thought, facing the front now. 'He's the complete opposite of me!' Hinata's brown eyes now looked at all of the notes that were currently being written on the board. Hurriedly rushing for a pencil and his notebook, Hinata ended up taking more notes that ne needed to in the first place.

:3c

"Wahhhhhh, I'm beat!" Hinata said as he placed his head on the desk, looking at Midorima. Currently, they were on lunch break, and Aomine decided to sit in front of Hinata. The two of them were busy eating their food before Hinata remembered something. "Midorima-san! Can I have your notes? I'm scared that I'm going to fail very soon,"

"Teiko is known for their academics too! You're going to be struggling if you don't pay attention to class," Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose (again). "Here's my notes. Take good care of them." Hinata's brown eyes turned sparkly as he bowed his head down to the green haired boy.

"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!" He cried out, looking through the first few pages. "These are so neat, thank you once more!" Hinata wiped the imaginary tears from his eyes. Midorima on the other hand, was in shock. 'Stay calm, stay calm, it's not everyday where you get complimented.' he thought, trying to hide his happiness through shaking.

"O-Oi, Hinata, you made him mad," Aomine's comment made Midorima's happiness shatter and fall like when a baseball hits a window.

"W-WOAh! I'M SO SORRY MIDORIMA-SAN!" Hinata bowed his head once more. "I WON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"It's okay, Hinata-san," Midorima sighed and placed his hand on his head to prevent the headache from happening. "I don't mind you saying those type of things." Midorima sighed once more as he cried internally at the fact that his dreams were shattered so easily by Aomine. Hinata cheered and placed the tsundere's notebook onto his desk.

"Thank you, Midorima-san! Imagine if I fell behind because I just came here!" Hinata sighed in relief. "Anyways, what club are you in? Aomine said that he was in the basketball club," Midorima stiffened and slouched a bit.

"I'm also in the basket ball club," Midorima showed off his left hand, which was bounded by white bandages around each finger and the majority of said hand. Hinata looked at it curiously, before sparkles appeared once more.

"Maaa, I was considering it, but I also wanted to do volleyball, I wanted to be like the Little Giant!" Hinata said, blowing his hair out of his face. "Aomine said that the basketball team is great, but I should consider other teams, Midorimaaaaaa." Turning his head towards Aomine, "Hey, do you think that I could join two sports teams? Maybe more?" Aomine looked at Hinata and shrugged.

"I only have one club at the moment, and it's basketball, but maybe you could do it…" Aomine picked his ear after he finished eating his bread. "Though I'm pretty sure that someone just joins one sports team, I mean, who wants to do that much work! I'll be beat!" Aomine shook his head, shuddering at the thought of the amount of training he has to do.

"Hm, maybe. I'll try out basketball for now, then maybe switch for volleyball if I don't like it then…?" Hinata thought out loud, furrowing his eyebrows. "MAAA, THIS IS TOO HARD FOR MY HEAD TO FOLLOW." He heard stiffled laughter from behind him and he whirled his head to glare at Aomine, who was trying not to laugh. Hinata felt his head turn hot as he glared at Aomine. "What are you laughing at, huh?"

Aomine who decided to stop hiding his laughter, howled at Hinata's expression. "Sorry, but your expression is the funniest, I'll have a great time teasing you, Hinata." The sid boy scowled and looked at Midorima for help, but the latter shrugged his shoulders and pretended that he wasn't paying attention to the two of them anymore.

"Ahomine is so mean! Why do I deserve this?"

"It's because you're tiny, like a shrimp." Hinata glared at Aomine once more, growling at the male. Before Hinata could even say anything, the bell rung and the students that were outside started to trickle in, trying not to be late. He continued to glare at the tan boy's back as class started. Boy, he already had a friend and an enemy? Frenemy? Yea, frenemy was the word to describe Aomine's and Hinata's relationship at the moment.

Throughout the rest of class, Hinata was more focused that he was during the first half of class, but he still had moments where he daydreamed of what clubs he wanted to go to. Volleyball seemed nice, it was his number one choice, but the only bad thing was that he had no clue who was on the volleyball team. On the other hand, there was the basketball team, where both Midorima and Aomine play. He knew them, and he knew the basic rules, so why not? Why not give it a try? It's not like he will be taking this club too seriously.

Oh boy, how wrong he was.

At the end of class, Aomine basically hounded up on him, with Midorima silently agreeing in the background. Hinata tried his best to pack up as fast as possible, but he kept on fumbling around with his stuff.

"Oiiiiiiiiii, Hinata," A heavy arm slung around his shoulders, "Are you done packing up yet? Captain's going to kill Midorima and I if we're late." Hinata puffed his cheeks out and swung his arms around comically.

"Then why don't you leave already!" He protested, pushing the said boy off his his shoulders. He then slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly followed Midorima, who was already out of the door, "Well, see you later Ahomine!" Hinata stuck his tongue out at Aomine as he looked through the classroom doorway.

"O-Oi! We're supposed to go to the same place Hinata! I don't know what you're talking about!" Aomine's roar echoed through the hallways as he ran to catch up to the two people who abandoned him. "You jerks!" He muttered under his breath once he caught up to two of them. "Making me run all of the way while you two are just walking casually."

"It's your fault, you nandayo, you never bothered to get your stuff ready by the time we left," Midorima looked over his shoulder to stare at the tan boy's sweating figure, "And I thought that you wanted to do more training so that you could be a regular." He turned around to stare at the fellow Cancer next to him who was trying to not laugh at Aomine. "Anyways, Hinata-san, we're almost at the basketball gym, I'll get the coach and captain to test you out to see if you could do basketball. It'll be nice to play basketball with a fellow Cancer." Hinata only nodded his head out of confusion, he didn't want to ask Midorima what a Cancer was, he thought that Midorima would get really mad at him, but clearly it wasn't the disease cancer so…

After walking for a few more minutes with Hinata and Aomine's friendly arguments, Midorima entered the changing room for the basketball club. "Hinata, the gym is right there, so if you want to go there first, you can. But I think that the captain is in the changing room, so I'll tell him about you." Hinata nodded once more before walking around to find the bathroom. Approaching the bathroom door, he opened it as he hummed a song about using the toilet. However, he bumped into a wall? Hinata's eyes shot open as he stared at a red haired boy with red eyes that were shaped like a cat. Hinata broke out in cold sweat.

"Ah, sorry," The red haired boy said, making Hinata sweat less. 'At least this guy is nice,' He thought as he shook his head.

"No, it's my fault for not looking, hehe." Hinata's cheeks turned pink, remembering how he was singing a song about the toilet so openly.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, I'm in class 1-6, you?" Class 1-1? Wasn't there the reallllllly smart people? Hinata got sparkles around his eyes as he looked at Akashi.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo in class 1-2!" Akashi chuckled slightly, ruffling Hinata's orange hair. Hinata placed his hands on his hair to fix it again.

"Well, Hinata, are you considering on joining a club?" Hinata nodded.

"Well, Aomine and Midorima told me that I should try, but I'm also considering the volleyball club too." Akashi nodded and smiled at Hinata. The red haired boy couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at Hinata. Their club would benefit from gaining a member like him. He holds a lot of possibilities. Maybe flexibility? Or maybe speed? Akashi's eyes trailed to look at Hinata's hair and smirked. He managed to find a hidden clean stone in a pile of dirty rocks. He wanted them to

"You should try it, come on, let's go to the gym together." Hinata tilted his head to the side and nodded, following Akashi. 'Ehhhh, there are also not so tall people there at the basketball club, now I don't feel so intimidated!' Hinata smiled happily and hummed a bit as he followed Akashi.

The squeaks of sneakers and the sounds of the basketball echoed through the door. Hinata looked curiously from behind Akashi, his eyes widening at the sight. People running around with the basketballs and the smell of sweat littered around the gym.

"Woah…" He said out loud. Heads turned to look at Akashi and some of them bowed to him as Akashi walked past them. Curious murmurs passed by as the first string members stared at the two of them.

"Who's that shorty?"

"Why is he with Akashi?"

"Is he becoming a new member? I pity him if he is, he's going to struggle a lot."

Hinata growled and glared at the people who were talking about him. A hand went onto his shoulder and he let out a small, "EEP!" Staring at an awfully familiar face, Hinata made a disgusted face at him. "Oh, it's just you, Aomine…" he mumbled, staring at Akashi, who was talking to the coach? Was it the coach? The two of the said people looked at Hinata from time to time, but Hinata decided to not pay attention to them, but instead on the people playing in the practice game. He gaped in amazement at Midorima's three pointers, he threw the ball so high that no one could block it! And Aomine! Hinata knew that the two of them must be good enough to be on the first string, but he didn't expect that the two of them were going to be THAT good. And there was this really tall purple haired boy who was really good at dunking, man, this was a good team? Why was he here? Oh yea! He was told that he should try it out. But… Everyone here is so scary! Hinata started to sweat all over again. These were massively strong people and he was not cut out for this, maybe he could sneak away and join the volleyball team, it's still not too late to do that…

"Hinata-san!" Hinata looked at the source of the voice. 'Ah, Akashi-san,' Hinata thought. "The coach wants you to do a test so he can see which string you're joining…" Akashi said, pointing to a middle aged man behind him. Hinata nodded stiffly before walking over.

"Hinata Shoyo? The new transfer student?" Hinata nodded a bit, smiling nervously. "I'm Coach Sanada. This test will determine which string you will join. We'll be starting with a stamina test. I want you to do run around the gym as fast as you can for as long as you can. Also, you should change, Hinata." The orange haired boy slowly nodded before running off to the changing room.

Once he arrived at the gym once more, he sighed and looked at his running course. The coach wanted him to run along the outer line of the half-court? Was it half court? Oh well. He didn't know. HInata heard a whistle and he just ran. Running as fast as he can. His short legs only picked up momentum as he kept on running. Everything was a blur as Hinata ran. And he remembered. This sort of felt like all of those times he biked to school, going up the mountains, and when he came down the mountains, this is what it felt like. Hinata only grinned as he ran even faster than before.

Maybe this was really a new beginning to him. And he'll take advantage of it.

Only after 28 laps, Hinata stopped, panting and sweat poured down his back. Man, he hadn't run like that in a while! He didn't think that he managed to run that fast before! But, he was already beat. He doubted that he'll be able to walk after this. Maybe Aomine could carry him home. Hm... it wouldn't hurt to try to ask…

"Aomine," Coach Sanada said, "I want you to play against the new member."

"Ehhhhhh, Hinata?" Aomine looked at him and grinned. "Let's have a good game." All Hinata did was smiled nervously and stiffly got into position. Aomine swore that he heard creaks as Hinata got into position. "Don't be nervous, remember, Ebi-chan?" Hinata glared at Aomine for that nickname. "Ah, there is the usual Hinata, come on, don't get nervous on me now! Come at me, Hinata!" The blue haired boy laughed as Hinata got into his stance. The Coach had the ball in his hands. A whistle and the ball was thrown into the air. Aomine immediately jumped up, flipping the ball to his side. Hinata immediately followed to defend his net. Aomine grinned widely, doing a feint to trick Hinata. The said boy fell for it, and Aomine passed him.

"Sorry Hinata," Aomine did a dunk over Hinata.

The ball goes to Hinata now. The said boy was quiet. 'Too quiet.' Aomine mused. The next moment, his eyes widened. Hinata just sped past him. 'He can't be _that_ fast, right?' But he was that fast. Hinata zoomed past Aomine, leaving the male in the dust as he slammed the ball into the basket. Whispers of amazement went around the first string gym as they stared at the new recruit. Aomine stole a glance at Akashi. Akashi was grinning, as if he found something important. And the tan boy knew. "He found a monster," He muttered, grinning even more.

Hinata could jump. Aomine felt a bead of sweat go down his chin as he chuckled. Now this was a basketball match to him.

He's not going to lose anytime soon.

 _ **Man, I wrote over 3k words. Nice job, author! Anyways, I just wanted to thank all of the people who followed and favorited this story so far! I wasn't thinking that this crossover would get so may views, but it did! Again, thank you for the support! And I know, I left it at an important moment, but I want the time to actually think and do it! I have a week full of tests coming up, then I have no school for the week, so I'll have plenty of time to write the chapter and then post it! So please be patient and wait for a week or two!**_


	3. Aomine vs Hinata

_**Hello! Author here! I just wanted to thank everyone who favorited and followed the story so far! Thank you again! So, here is the next chapter, the anticipated battle is hereeee! So please, continue to support the Orange Miracle by favoriting, following, or commenting! BTW, I'm writing the ending of the chapter at midnight where I live currently, so don't get your expectations that high at the end of the chapter. I should be able to update within two weeks, so until then, please continue to read this story!**_

Aomine let out a dark chuckle that sent chills down Hinata's back. He shouldn't be around Aomine, he let out this feeling that he was dangerous, way too dangerous for his liking. Hinata shivered slightly, but one look at Akashi, who was staring at him, he decided that the red haired boy was the more dangerous one.

1 - 0. Hinata got one ball in, but he knew that Aomine would be able to keep up with him very easily. Following the male with his eyes, he started to block the blue haired boy, trying to not let him get to the basket so easily. Aomine grinned, and suddenly ran past Hinata. Hinata tried to catch up to him, jumping behind him to push the ball from Aomine's large hands. He grazed the ball a bit, but it still went into the net.

1-1. Hinata was nervous, he didn't know how to deal with that sudden attack that Aomine just brought up. Maybe he could do it? Should he try? Nah, he had a much smaller build compared to Aomine, it was sort of scary to know that there was these huge giants in the basketball world. But it was his ball now. He dribbled it for a moment, watching Aomine, to see if he would react at all. The said boy was tense, ready to move any moment. The orange haired boy only gritted his teeth, he didn't think that this would be so hard to go against Aomine. He started to run, the ball in his hand.

 _Suddenly he felt like he was drowning in water. Hinata slowly opened his eyes to see a little chest lying there on the floor. With all of his might, he slowly swam towards it, trying to see if he could open it. And it slightly did, before allowing him to open all of the way. Whatever happened next was a huge blur to Hinata._

Aomine gaped at the sudden change that his classmate went through. He was trying to keep up with him, but it seemed like that Hinata was only getting faster and faster. 2-1. Hinata managed to get the ball in the net. It was his ball now. Passing by Hinata, he smirked, knowing that he couldn't get the ball if he did his usual drive. But it felt like the ball was much lighter, causing Aomine to look down to see no ball at all. 'Bastard!' he thought, running after the chibi, 'How? Why?' 3-1. Hinata was getting better, and that fact was making Aomine sweat nervously. 'What was that?' He looked at Hinata and his eyes widened at the sight. Hinata was like a falcon, waiting for it's prey. A orange trail of light trailed from his eyes as he stared right into Aomine's eyes. 'What-' The blue haired boy's mind was in a turmoil as he tried to get past Hinata, only to get the ball stolen again. 'Dammit! Focus Aomine! Don't lose to Hinata!' 4-1. Aomine gripped his legs, sweat dribbling down his chin. It was his ball again. Focus. He managed to pass Hinata and made a dunk before Hinata could do anything. 4-2. Hinata growled at the fact that Aomine finally, finally managed to get past him. He made eye contact with Aomine and the air only grew more tense. Suddenly a clap resounded and snapped the two of them back to reality.

"There, there, I got all of the data now, you two don't need play against each other again." Akashi only smiled and looked at the two of them. Slowly, the pair nodded and walked off the court, wiping their sweat, and listening to the whispers of amazement from the rest of the first string members.

"Here you go!" A water bottle came into view of Hinata. He grinned and took the water bottle. After opening it and gulping down more than half of the contents, he let out a sigh and looked where the bottle came from.

"Thanks…." He said in an excited voice but as he looked up he felt himself turning red at the sight of the pink haired girl. He wasn't expecting a middle schooler to be this busty or this pretty! Was this really the manager?

"I'm Momoi Satsuki! I'm surprised that you could beat Dai-Chan! He's really good at basketball!" She said. She continued to talk but Hinata didn't understand most of the stuff that she was saying. 'Dai-Chan? Who was that? Was that Aomine? Are they dating?' His head was soon filled with question marks that made his face even more red and sooner or later, he exploded.

"Oi! Satsuki, you broke him!" Aomine's angry voice rang through his head. So they were dating…

"I don't know what I did Dai-Chan!" Suddenly his face felt like it was being suffocated. He flailed his arms around, trying to get out. "See! He's alive!" Hinata felt like that he was going to explode again.

"Momoi-san, please refrain from suffocating our newest recruit," Akashi's voice rang out. "I need to talk to Nijimura about Hinata's position first." Just as those words left his mouth, the gym doors opened to reveal a black haired male who entered the room. The way that everyone hushed made him seem like an important person.

"Captain Nijimura!" 'Captain….?' Hinata continued to follow him with his eyes. He certainly did look like one. He had a nicer aura than Akashi. Just thinking about Akashi made him shiver slightly. But he was more calm, more relaxing to be around. Nijimura turned around to stare at Hinata.

"New recruit, eh?" Nijimura chuckled and stared at Hinata. "Quite small thou-"

"But he's good. He beat Aomine." Akashi's voice rang out through the gym. Whispers of the other first stringers started to increase, bewilderment in their voices. Though Aomine was there only for a few days, they knew that he was extremely strong, and for someone to just come in and beat Aomine like that? That person must be good. But Hinata's appearance didn't meet their expectations at all. "I think that he has the potential to be a regular, but we need to hone his basic skills and teach him the rules about basketball. Though I think that he is good for basketball, I think that letting him try out for other sports might benefit him."

Nijimura blinked at Akashi's words. Hinata gave off this feeling of something being hidden, waiting to be released, but that would go down the drain if he didn't know that very basics. He understood the hidden meaning of what Akashi had just said. Teach the new first stringer the basics and train him so that he'll be one of the fiercest people in games. Then get him to integrate into other sports in order to implement their techniques in basketball. The track team might be good for their newest recruit, whose name he doesn't know yet. They could increase his stamina and speed overall. It would be a good thing. Volleyball could increase his jumping power as well as his speed and his dunks. Not to mention, he might be able to use volleyball techniques in basketball games to benefit them. Clever idea, but why not also use it on the other members? Unless Hinata already has the stamina to do all of those sports…

"It is a good idea, but, is our new recruit willing to do all of those practices?" Nijimura looked at the orange haired chibi. "If he is willing to, he has to put a lot of effort to keep up with the sports and his academic grades as well. Otherwise, if Akashi really likes you, then you're on the first string. Remember that you still have to train hard in order for you to stay on the first string and also to gain a spot to be a regular."

Hinata widened his eyes. First string? Wasn't that really hard to get into? He thought that he would be able to make it into the second string at least. He looked at Aomine and Midorima and grinned at them. Aomine grinned back and gave him a thumbs up while Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded at them. "Thank you!" He bowed at Nijimura and ran over to Aomine. "Well, it looks like I'll be ace if I try hard enough!"

"Huh? Ace? You?" Aomine started laugh, "Nice idea, but you're staring at the ace right now." Hinata looked at him like he didn't believe in him. "Oi! Don't stare at me like that! It's true!"

"Fool, he clearly doesn't think that you're the ace, you're too dumb to be one." Midorima's voice appeared behind Hinata. "I think that he's still trying to process what you just said." Aomine turned his head towards Hinata, who was still staring blankly at Aomine.

"Aomine...? Ace…?" He mumbled as he felt his soul fly out of his mouth. "No way that I'm going to beat him…" Hinata groaned and shook his head before looking at Aomine in a determined way. "Just wait, Aomine! I'll make sure to take you spot as ace! Akashi-san!" He ran off in the direction of the red head, "Are we continuing to practice?"

"No, we're done, but I recommend that you stay behind to practice with the regulars. Tomorrow morning, come here at 5:30 AM, Momoi and I will come up with a training regime for you to do in order for you to improve your skills." Hinata nodded, his eyes starting to sparkle.

"Thank you so much!" He bowed down in a 90 degree angle, standing up straight after 4 seconds. Hinata couldn't hold his excitement! He gets his own personal schedule for Basketball! Nevermind that, he could train with the regulars today! Thus, he started to look for the regulars. He knew that Aomine was the ace, so obviously he was a regular. Was Midorima one? He started to walk around the almost empty gym, curious to see how strong was their regulars.

"Oya, what's this?" A lazy voice rang out behind him. Hinata was so busy thinking that he never noticed the shadow that basically covered him. Turning around slowly, so slowly that people could hear the gears slowly working as he stared up at a purple haired boy. "A new recruit? You're so small that I could crush you with one hand~" A large hand that was basically the size of his face went down to touch him. Hinata was frozen. This person was so much bigger when he's standing next to him! He thought that this person was pretty big, but he was a titan when he's next to that person! Hinata closed his eyes and prepared for the final blow, slowly whispering goodbye in his head. But it never came. Instead he felt a pat on his head and his hair being messed around with. "But you're cute, so I won't crush you." Instant relief flooded Hinata's brain. He wasn't going to die at a young age!

"Oi, Murasakibara! You're scaring our newest first stringer!" Aomine's voice instantly calmed Hinata down as he saw that people noticed him. An arm slung around his shoulders. "This is Hinata Shoyo."

"Ehhhhh, Hinata Shoyo? Can I call you Hi-chin instead?" Hinata looked up at Murasakibara? Was it Murasakibara?

"Uh, sure." He nodded, staring at Murasakibara once more. His height! He wanted that height! And his arm span! It was amazing too! Man, why do these people have unfair heights? Why can't he grow any taller too? He wanted to be taller to be able to actually do something! The something caught Hinata's eye. Everyone left! Well, except for the regulars. Now, there was Mura-san, Aomine, Midorima-san, Akashi-san, and the captain. Woah! He knew these people! And they were all first years! How? After a few days, they're already regulars? That's insane! And he'll be able to play with them all three years of middle school. Hinata didn't know about highschool though. He might move back to the Miyagi Prefecture to go to Karasuno High school. He still hadn't forgotten about his dreams of being the Little Giant. A small smile reached Hinata's face. Teiko was filled with challenges, eh? At least it'll make him stronger.

"Where's Haizaki?" Nijimura's voice brought Hinata back into reality again.

"Probably ditching practice again." Akashi replied, giving Hinata a side glance. 'So there was one more person who was a regular there? Man, everyone here is so strong!' Hinata thought, his face turning into a gleeful expression. And he got to play with these type of people! How lucky he is! "We should continue with the training. Hinata, you'll be practicing with me." The said boy nodded his head slowly, following Akashi as Momoi started to state the regular's regime for the day.

"What are we doing today, Akashi-san?" Hinata asked the redhead, curious to know what they were doing. Maybe it'll be something fun? Maybe some shooting? Maybe dribbling or doing that fast thingy that Aomine likes to do? But what he didn't know was that they were sitting down on a bench nearby to discuss the basic rules for basketball. They just sat there. For the rest of practice. Trying to memorize the rules were making his head throb. Hinata kept on fidgeting, trying not to show his impatience and trying his best to learn and memorize the rules. But honestly, he couldn't do it! Not when there were strong people all around him!

Akashi stared at Hinata and sighed. Maybe teaching it to him directly might not work, but if they did some practice games and pointed out what he did wrong, then maybe he'll learn the rules that way. Hinata seemed to have an attention span of a child, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. He'll be distracted often, but when it comes to something that he loves, that's the time where he'll be the most focused. It'll be a good thing if Hinata would actually learn something from games then. "Hinata, let's go back to the gym. You want to play against the regulars, right? So I'll let you play with them. Well, if Nijimura allows you to practice with them."

Hinata basically jumped out of his seat with enthusiasm, all of that waiting and excruciating learning paid off in the end! He got to play against people like Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima-san! Akashi was also strong, though his appearance didn't seem like it. "Yosh! Let's do this!" He shouted, jumping in the air and spreading his limbs apart. Once he landed, he dashed for the gym, the past exhaustion he had from playing against Aomine had disappeared. The redhead who was left behind chuckled slightly, he was amazed with Hinata's jumping power and the seemingly unlimited stamina that he had. 'He'll be a great asset to the team, he would most likely never get exhausted, and with jumps like those, he'll be able to stun the opponents. I didn't see his jumps so close before, but it is pretty amazing.' Akashi chuckled once more before jogging to catch up with Hinata.

:3c

"Eh, Hinata, what are you doing here?" Aomine's question interrupted practice, causing the rest of the people in the gym to look at the orange head, who was standing in the doorway, panting a bit.

"Akashi said that I could come back and see if Captain is willing to let me practice with you guys!" the said boy grinned and looked over at the captain with puppy eyes. "Please?" Nijimura let out a nervous laugh, he didn't see any harm in adding one more person, but did Hinata know all of the rules? It was only forty five minutes since the two of them left to discuss the rules. He looked at the doorway and lifted an eyebrow at Akashi, asking him a silent question. Akashi only sighed and shrugged his shoulders. The captain pinched his nose and let out a sigh before looking at the rest of the regulars and at Hinata.

"Well, I don't see any harm in letting Hinata join in our practice, it might be beneficial to all of us for when he does become a regular, you'll know how he plays." Nijimura swore that Hinata was about to burst with excitement. "And it'll be a great time to look at how he'll play with you guys." Hinata immediately stiffened. 'Work? Teamwork?' he asked himself. He never really experienced teamwork, so he didn't really know how exactly to work in a team, but if he had to, he would prefer to work in a team than work alone. He just got to not pick a fight with any of the regulars and he'll be good! Were they going to rotate who is going to be on which team? So he'll be able to play against all of the regulars at least once?

"First team would be Aomine, Hinata, and Midorima. The second team would be Akashi, Murasakibara, and me." six heads turned to stare at the captain, their eyes filled with determination. Aomine, Midorima, and Hinata spared glances at each other before grins filled Aomine's and Hinata's faces.

"We're on the same team, Hinata!" Aomine ruffled his hair. "It'll be refreshing to play with a chibi!" The word 'chibi' made Hinata glare up at the tan boy who just said the insult.

"Hey! At least I can jump to be even taller than you when you jump!" The two of them started to have a friendly argument before they heard Midorima sigh and push his glasses up with his taped left fingers.

"Can you idiots shut up for a bit? We're going to have a game right here and now against Akashi. You know that he always wins, so let's think of a strategy to help us win the match." He turned to glare at Aomine and Hinata. "You two aren't helping me think of a strategy! Unless you have one and care to share it to your team."

"I have one," Aomine quipped up. "It's called, let's improvise because Akashi's Emperor Eye is scary and he knows what moves we'll be doing." Hinata's head started to throb all over again. Emperor Eye? What's that? Why was everything so complicated in basketball! "We'll be passing over to you, don't worry, Midorima, and Hinata and I would be able to make some of the two pointers. But yet, Murasakibara is the center, so it'll be very hard to do that."

"So basically, we just go into the game without any plans? Just pass to Midorima and let us do the two pointers?" Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side out of confusion. Midorima nodded, pushing his glasses up to hide his internal conflict about the horrible plan to go against two captains (well, one and a half captain?) and one really good ace. The tsundere sighed and grabbed the red pennies from Momoi. He threw two of them at the two idiots.

"Hurry and put on your pennies, the game is about to start. And don't talk!" He seethed internally as he stared at his opponents.

"Yosh! Let's have a good game!" Hinata said, slipping on the penny and running over to the court. He bounced on the balls of his feet, exhilaration filling his veins and a familiar feeling of water was at the back of his head. Akashi and Captain were behind Murasakibara, who was going to get the starting ball. For his team, it was Aomine, who looked noticeably shorter than the purple haired boy. Momoi threw the ball into the air and blew the whistle.

The game has started.


	4. A Ninja?

Hello! Author here! You're probably asking why I haven't updated by Saturday. Well, I recently got into some drama on this site called Quotev, and I ended up dropping some fake friends, and stuff like that. I was an emotional wreck. But anyways, other than that, I was able to write everything. If this seems a bit too rushed, I'll edit it over the week, and there should be another chapter by the end of this week, since I do have no school! Off topic here, but almost 40 favorites and almost 50 follows! You guys are amazing, thank you for all of your support! And don'y forget to follow/favorite/review, if you guys are new readers! Thank you again, and here is chapter 4!

Hinata stared at the ball rising upwards, and as it reached it's peak, Aomine stole it from Murasakibara and threw the ball towards Midorima. Hinata stared at the tsundere's form as he took a shot, and gaped at how the ball entered the hoop. He turned back to stare at Midorima, who had no reaction to his shot. Was that Midorima's specialty? Three pointers? He was so distracted that he never noticed the ball that was zooming his way. He looked to the side after hearing shouts from Aomine. "Wh-" Hinata's eyes widened as he saw the ball coming his way.

Pain erupted in Hinata's head as he looked up. "Two Aomines?" He asked to himself, staring at the figure that was splitting up before merging up and then the process started to happen all over again. Suddenly a cold object was pressed against the area between his eyebrows. "That hurts!" Hinata glared at the person who did that to only mutter an apology at the smiling Momoi. There was no way he would be able to say or do anything mean to her! He winced at the feeling of the ice being pressed harder on his bump. "Am I ok?" He asked Akashi, only to groan as the latter chuckle and shake his head.

"I think that you need to rest a bit before we would be able to finish our game, Hinata." Akashi looked at Midorima, and the two of them exchanged a look that made Hinata sweat a bit. "We'll finish when you feel better tomorrow. Midorima is going to accompany you home, if you don't mind." Hinata nodded in confusion. "Hai?" Akashi sighed, "Midorima is going to walk you home."

"Cue Hinata's trademark 'eh!'" Aomine said, laughing and helping Hinata sit up. "I just remembered that we live near each other, so we'll be able to walk home together, and I think that my mom would let me stay with you, so we can have a sleepover!"

"A sleepover?" Hinata mumbled to himself. Thinking of sleepovers, would his mom like that? Would _Natsu_ like that? No way! His sister hates all of his friends! "You'll have to endure such torture, I'm sorry for you, Aomine!" Hinata patted the tan boy's back and winced as his head throbbed once more. "What do you mean?" Aomine whipped his head around and glared at the smaller boy. "Is your house haunted or something like that?" Hinata shook his head and smiled up at Aomine, silently praying the best for him.

"Oi! Shrimpy! Tell me!"

:3c

"No! I don't want a gorilla and a carrot like them to stay with us!" Hinata silently groaned. He knew it. Natsu, his little sister, definitely didn't agree to the sleeping arrangement for the night. His mother happily agreed with the idea of sleeping over and invited Midorima along with the two of them. So that's how the three of them ended up in Hinata's room, talking about random things till the devil arrived.

Hinata Natsu.

He didn't want to call his sister a devil, she was an angel whenever she needed to be one, but she somewhat hates whoever he hangs out with. "But mom!" She continued to whine to her mom, trying to convince her to kick them out. Hinata turned to look at his friends with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about Natsu, she doesn't like the people I hang out with." Midorima only raised his glasses with his left hand before looking for his lucky item of the day.

"It is understandable. Oha Asa said that I would encounter a lot of disagreement today, and it seems like that I already did." The green head stared at Aomine and then at Hinata, then at Natsu, who was pouting and walking away from Hinata's room. Hinata looked at Midorima in confusion. "What do you mean…?" He asked cautiously, "What's Oha Asa?" the orange haired boy heard a small muffle of laughter from Aomine and turned around to glare at him. "What do you want, you gorilla! Stop laughing at me!" Now it was Aomine's turn to glare at Hinata. "Hah?! What did I do to make you say that!" And thus, the bickering started all over again. Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. A lot of disagreement already.

"Can we get this arguement over with and focus on homework first?" The moment 'homework' was said, the two of them froze and looked at Midorima with wide eyes. With club and the recent bickering, the pair totally wiped the idea of homework out of their brains. "As expected of two monkeys, you forgot how to do homework, or what homework is. Let's start it, it's already 11pm. We need to wake up around 6:30 am to eat and get ready and try to get to school by 8 at least." He got a gulp and a small 'yes' from the sides, so Midorima assumed that they were working on it.

:3c

"Bring it!" Hinata shouted at Murasakibura, who was staring down at Hinata. He looked over at the scoreboard and gritted his teeth. 30 to 23, in the favor of the captain. They were only getting points from Midorima's shots and Aomine's occasional dunks, but the rest were thwarted by the almost 190 cm giant. This was bad. But how? Murasakibura was like a giant wall, trying to keep Hinata out of the wall.

How? A whisper entered Hinata's head as he dribbled the ball and threw it at Midorima, who did is impressive three pointers. Slide under Mura's legs? No thanks, he didn't want to hit his head on the titan's crotch. Oh wait. Jumping! He could use Mura's jumping to his advantage. When Murasakibara jumps, Hinata would wait till he's at his highest point then he could slide under Murasakibara and then try to dunk the ball im. Keyword, try. It was worth the try, after all. After getting the ball from Aomine, he dribbled it carefully before faking his captain, then he pretended to jump as the purple haired boy got ready to defend the inner court. In the end, Murasakibara fell for it, his angry eyes staring at Hinata as he saw Hinata still on the ground. "You little bas-" He seethed out, his eyes widening as he saw Hinata slide under his legs then jump at a frightening speed. "What, how-" Murasakibara swore he saw a trail of orange follow Hinata as he dunked the ball into the hoop.

The whole court was quiet.

Aomine stared at Hinata in shock. Hinata was like that halfway in their one on one match, but he never understood what was that. It was scary. It was like a monster that broke out of its chains. Aomine let out a small laugh and looked away from the said boy, walking back to the opposite side of the court to defend. Even though the two of them were teammates now, he'll be his greatest rival in the future.

On the other hand, Akashi continued to look at Hinata with a frown on his face. So Hinata is considered a 'genius?' He remembered some people talking about about natural geniuses at sports were able to enter this thing called the 'Zone.' Something that only geniuses can enter. A normal man would never be able to enter it, even if they try and practice with all of their might, they would never become a 'genius.' Akashi knew that the new regulars were 'geniuses' too. Their abilities and love for basketball would allow for them to enter the 'Zone.' But how did Hinata enter the Zone so easily? And he's playing basketball for not that long, so would it be his want to beat his opponents? The redhead looked at Hinata, who was high fiving Midorima and Aomine. So maybe it was a good idea to put him into different sports in order to help his skills improve.

:3c

"Man! And I thought that we would win!" Aomine's whine made HInata nod. "We managed to catch up, but as usual, whoever is on Akashi's team, wins." Hinata stared at Aomine who was talking about Akashi's insane ability to do all of these things in order to help them win.

"Ne, Aomine, does Akashi always win his games?" Aomine looked up at the dark sky and nodded.

"He usually does. Though he may seem like that he's not that strong, his strategies are really strong and usually, it would help us pull through. We had our first practice match of the year a day before you came, and he pulled us together just in time to let us destroy them." Aomine let out a small chuckle as he put his hands in his pockets. "Akashi is a monster at strategizing things." Hinata nodded, slightly understanding what his friend said, but went with it. So that means that Akashi is strong! Not in a sense physically, but maybe with his head? Man, this new team is amazing! There's so many strong people for him to challenge daily. And he still had to join the volleyball team, in order to be like the Little Giant! Talking about the volleyball club, was there one? There was a basketball, so there must be a volleyball club! "Anyways, see you later Hinata!" the orange haired boy nodded and waved at Aomine. "See you tomorrow!"

:3c

Hinata remembered three months passing by like a flash. He trained really hard in basketball, and heck, he even convinced Akashi to let him do volleyball and this other sport called Stride! They were all so cool! Stride required a lot of running and jumping, and so did volleyball, so Akashi probably let him do that because it would probably help him! But anyways, he remembered telling Momoi that he wanted to practice in the third strong gym, since it was empty, but the girl had protested. "A ghost?" He asked the pink haired girl, who furiously nodded. "Don't go Hina-kun! They say that they can hear a basketball being dribbled and the ball being thrown towards the hoop!" Hinata felt himself growing more and more pale, till Aomine slung his arm over his shoulders and pretended to imitate Momoi. "Yea, yea, ghost blah, blah, blah, I'm sure that Teiko's gyms aren't haunted! Let's go, Hinata!" The said boy followed Aomine out towards the third gym. "Ghost my ass, Momoi's probably lying…" He mumbled towards Hinata who stopped in shock.

"Aomine, I don't think that she was lying this time-" Hinata was sure of it. It was the sound of a basketball being dribbled against the floor. "I hear-" He shrieked as he saw Aomine open the door, and peek his head in. "Oi, Hinata, I see no one, so stop chickening out!" A vein nearly popped out of Hinata's forehead as he marched inside of the gym. The gorilla was right, there was no one there! "See! No o-" Aomine let out a loud girlish shriek that nearly made Hinata's soul jump out of his body. In front of Aomine was a realllllly pale boy with light blue hair and light blue eyes. "A ninja?" the orange haired boy couldn't help but slap his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe that he really said that! The boy looked at Hinata and nodded.

"My name's Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a third stringer and a first year. And you?" Wasn't the third stringers supposed to go home by now? So why was he training now? A slap to his head made Hinata shake out of his thoughts and he glared at Aomine before introducing himself. "Hinata Shoyo! First stringer and a first year! Nice to meet you, Kuroko-san!" He paused slightly. "What are you doing at school so late? Aren't third stringer's supposed to be going home now?

Kuroko chuckled and smiled at Hinata. "I'm only practicing because I want to become a first stringer, and I really do love basketball." Hinata liked this guy already. Passionate for basketball, and is willing to take time off after school to do it, instead of focusing on his studies. Hinata had to admit, but his test grades weren't so hot, since he focused on basketball, volleyball, and stride more than his academics. His mother was happy that he was able to make great friends though! But she got really upset when she got his first report card. He shivered at the memory of his mom with gleaming eyes and an mad aura around her, there was no way that he was going to relive that part. "Why don't you practice with us?" Aomine's question made Hinata's eyes sparkle just a bit as he nodded vigorously with agreement. "Yea! Then you can teach us your ninja ways, so we can sneak past our opponents on the court!" Just the thought of that made Hinata shiver with excitement, the swooshing and bamming of the ball, and all without the interference of people! That would be totally amazing!

Hinata threw off the jacket he had on and grabbed the basketball that Kuroko was holding. "Let's play!"

:3c

Momoi convinced Akashi to visit the two of them after they went to the third stringer's gym for the past few days to practice with Kuroko. Hinata puffed his cheeks out as he saw Akashi enter the gym. He wanted Aomine, Kuroko, and his practices to be a secret, and no one will ever bother them, but unfortunately not. "Akashi-san, hello!" He waved at the redhead before noticing that Murasakibara and Midorima had followed him. "What are you doing here, I thought that you were practicing in the first stringer's gym!"

"Well, a pink birdie told me that you guys were going off to practice on your own after everyone leaves, so I assumed that you were practicing, but I still came to check on you guys." Red eyes met with light blue ones. Akashi stared at Kuroko for a long time before smiling. "This will be interesting, what is your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi smiled at the light blue haired boy.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Kuroko-san. I'm Akashi, second captain for the boy's basketball team. I was hoping that you would continue to practice basketball with Hinata and Aomine, I'm sure that you'll be able to find something that would make you improve, tremendously. Maybe you'll be able to get into the first string if you are able to. Anyways, Murasakibara, Midorima, let's go. We're interrupting their practice after all. And I'll tell Momoi that you guys are actually practicing instead of sneaking off." Hinata gulped under the stare of the second captain, and nodded. As the door slammed shut, he let out a sigh of relief and turned towards Aomine and Kuroko, smiling widely.

Kuroko got approval from Akashi, and all he had to do was find that thing that would help him improve his skills.


	5. OMAKE: New Sports And New People

**_OK HI AUTHOR HERE. Sorry that I was MIA (not rlly actually) for the past three weeks, as a senior at my school, I take a lot of AP classes, and my teachers thought that it was nice to bomb a lot of quizzes during the entirety of those three weeks, so I managed to squeeze some time to do this little chapter ;) Anyways, you'll probably hate me for doing this to you Haikyuu (and possibly Prince of Stride) fans, but you'll see if you read! Yay! As usual, comment/review, and follow/favorite this story and thank you for supporting this story! BTW I am uploading this story onto Wattpad, so if you go to .92moonbyul, that is my Wattpad account, and the story would be there! If it is easier for you to read on Wattpad than on Fanfiction, go ahead and add the story to your library on Wattpad! Anyways, here we goooo with the filler chapter!_**

Hinata barely remembered how he managed to sign up for both the Stride and volleyball teams. Something like it'll improve his skills even more? He scratched his head as he stared at the doors in front of him. The squeaking of shoes in side reminded him of the basketball team, but the constant shouts in there was something different compared to his basketball team. Well, there were times where they had to yell, but volleyball seemed to have so much more screaming! The orange haired boy shivered in excitement as he opened the doors, peeking his head inside a bit. He let out a squeak as a ball came hurdling his way. He walked in all of the way and stared at the ball before picking it up and looking around to see who threw it, or where the ball came from.

"Oi." Brown eyes trailed up to look at a pair of cold, dark blue eyes. "Oi, that was my ball, I need that." Hinata flinched slightly at the tone of the owner of the blue eyes' voice. He threw the ball at the male before he remembered something.

"My bad, uh, do you where the captain of the club is?" He asked hesitantly, now taking in the appearance of the person who he gave the ball too. Like his eyes, his hair was the darkest shade of blue, making it look like that it was black. Almost. And not to mention his height! It was much shorter than Aomine, but he was still tall. And he oozed off something that made him strong. Really strong. It made Hinata want to challenge him, but he remembered what Akashi told him, "Volleyball is about teamwork, do not mess this up." Hinata gulped slightly, giving the male in front of him not an ounce of his attention. A tick mark appeared on the male's forehead as he threw the ball at Hinata.

"OI DUMBASS! PAY ATTENTION! I SAID THAT THE CAPTAIN WAS OVER THERE!" Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and shivered at the shouts, and scuttled over to the direction that the grumpy guy was pointing at. He didn't want to go through that again! If this person was his teammate, he was going to die! Who the heck screamed at someone who was probably going to be a new teammate? Hinata whipped his head around and stuck his tongue at the back of the raven haired male. Looking around for the captain, he sighed and slouched his shoulders.

"For some reason, I can't find the people that I need to find!" Hinata huffed and bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry!" His eyes trailed up to a tall male with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Eh, what's a chibi like you doing here? Unless, you're Hinata?" Hinata felt as if all of the burdens that he had disappeared. Thank the gods! They were nice to him this time! The blonde started to chuckle when he saw the orange head nod furiously. "Well, welcome Hinata, we're not going to start to do practice games till a few days later, but first, we're going to pair you up with someone and I want you to bond with them! You see that kid with raven hair? Yea, that's Kageyama Tobio, a genius, but I have a feeling that you're just as good as him, so I'm pairing you up with him! Tobioooo!"

Hinata basically felt the dread filling up in his stomach! It was the guy who yelled at him, he didn't want to be paired up with him! Heck, he'll even pair up with Aomine to avoid being paired up with this guy! He saw the raven haired male walk over and freeze at the sight of him. "Guess what Tobio! Now you won't be lonely anymore! You're partners with this lovely guy, Hinata Shoyo! He's apart of the basketball team and the Stride team! I think. But anyways, I have a feeling that the two of you will be a pair that this team has ever seen before! And Hinata! Call me Suzuki, that's my first name." Hinata felt the captain pat his back hard, just like the reality crashing on his head. He's stuck with the kid who yells at his teammates! He ended up staring at his shoes, they seemed really interesting, but he was yanked forwards by a hand that grabbed the back of his shirt. He fumbled around to see who was yanking him, and it was Kageyama. He internally seethed.

"Oi, you're Hinata, right?" Seeing the orange head nod, Kageyama continued. "Spike one of my sets." He grabbed a random ball and started to dribble it. Hinata watched with amazement at how Kageyama seemed to be so _relaxed_. He suddenly caught the ball with his hands and stared at it like an idiot for a moment. "Oi, throw it at me, and then spike it." Hinata gulped and threw the ball at the male. Remembering how the Little Giant spiked, he started to run with his hands behind him, as if he was flying, and then he jumped. Kageyama who was just about to set the ball, widened his eyes and just felt himself naturally pinpoint toss the ball. It slammed into Hinata's hands and went across the net in no time.

Kageyama looked at the chibi for a second before staring at the ball. He could hit his ball? Or was it that he jumped in time so that he could hit the ball with his tosses that no one could hit? A small smile came onto the raven haired boy's face, and Hinata flinched a bit, seeing at how creepy it was. They continued to practice for the rest of the morning, only to have Kageyama giggle creepily the entirety of the time he managed to hit the ball with accuracy. The orangette shivered at the thought of practice now. He jumped more times here than he did in basketball! All he did was run, but jumping was pretty cool too!

And volleyball practice made him sore for the rest of the morning during class. He couldn't even concentrate, and thus, had to rely on Midorima for notes.

During lunch, Akashi came over to tell him to go to the back of the school for Stride once school ended. Hinata furrowed his brows as he ate his lunch. Wasn't that part the shady part of the school? The Stride club was there? He puffed his cheeks out and swallowed the food, barely paying attention to Aomine's complaints that he got to ditch basketball club for some other club. Hinata only smiled at the blue haired male, and it made Aomine only more mad, in the end, Midorima made Aomine want to throw a temper tantrum when he made a blunt comment about Aomine's laziness.

:3c

After school, he ran out of his classroom, already dreading the fact that he decided to join this club. It wasn't his fault that Akashi did a good job at persuading people! He sighed and walked to the back, and he was surprised at how little club members were there. There were 5 of them, and they all seemed like that they were all second years, or maybe third years? One of them looked over at him and smiled a bit.

"Oh my! You must be Hinata Shoyo, right?" Hinata furiously nodded his head and stared at the members there. "No need to be tense, we're just about to do a small race! It's two vs two, anddddddd, our relationers will be doing what they do! Do you know the basics?" Hinata slightly nodded.

"I think that it's like a relay?" He asked slightly, tilting his head to the side. The person nodded his head.

"Yup! We don't use batons, we do something like a high five, and we use these in ear headphones that the relationers use to tell us when to go. And we also wear these watches!" The third year pointed at his wrist, where there was a watch that looked like something like a smart watch. Hinata nodded, scratching his head. This was all so complicated, but it seemed too cool! "Anyways! Let's talk about the race track we're doing! We're running throughout the entire school, and through the different gyms. There are 2 runners per relationers, and Hinata! Here you go." Hinata stared at the uniform, watch, and earphone that was placed in his hands. "Go change into them, you'll be going with Takeru, he'll be your teammate, he's a first year, like you." He stared at someone who looked exactly like Kageyama. He gulped, he wasn't ready to deal with a second Kageyama!

"Hai!" He nodded and followed the Kageyama look alike. Walking over to a small hut, the Kageyama look alike turned around and stared at Hinata.

"Here's the locker room, hurry and get changed. I'll help you set everything up for the race." Hinata only nodded and walked into the locker room. Looking at his uniform, his eyes started to sparkle. Light blue was the color of the jacket, and on the back it had the school's name on the back. He carefully looked in the front and in tiny letters of English, it said his name. He slipped off his shirt and put on a simple tshirt, and then pulled off his pants and pulled on his usual shorts. Next he grabbed the jacket and slipped it on. It fit perfectly! Akashi must've told them his size… He huffed and stuffed all of his items inside of a random locker. He walked back outside to see the Kageyama look alike still there.

"You're out. Let's set up the watch and earphone for you." He said, "My name's Takeru Fujiwara by the way." The Kageyama look alike, no, Takeru, grabbed his watch and started to fool around with it before he gave it back to him. Hinata stared at the watch that now said his name along with his location, and who his relationer was. Was this really? "The watch tracks your location, so that the relationer is able to know where you are and tell when you have to go." Takeru looked at him and started to put the earphone in his ear. "And the earphone allows the relationer to tell you when to go and what choices you could make while running." Hinata only nodded, the words spilling into his ear, and coming out through the other ear. "Well, we should get going, they're going to wonder why we're taking so long."

"Ah there you are!" A familiar voice shouted out. Hinata whirled around to see someone with purple hair run up to him. He never noticed, but it must've been that third year that was really friendly with him! "Takeru, you guys were taking too long!"

"Sorry Suwa-senpai." Suwa? Was that his last name? Hinata stared at the two of them.

"I told you to call me Reiji-senpai! It sounds so much cooler!" Suwa-senpai said, pouting a bit. Well, he seemed a bit like… someone who he knew. "Anyways, let's go, Hinata! I'm Suwa Reiji, your Stride captain, and today, we're having a little race to see what our new members are like!" Hinata nodded, and followed Reiji-senpai, behind him, Takeru followed him. "And you're right here, right by the gyms. You'll hear your relationer, Natsunagi Toya, who's the light green haired guy with a middle part, tell you when to go. You'll get a map, and I hope you know your way around the school! It'll be cleared out and you can use little tricks to get you to your destination, the finish line. And make sure that you get your hifive from Takeru! It's the most important part of the race!"

Hinata only followed what he said about knowing his way around school. He knew his way around school, but this was too much! He stared at the map that was given to him. Actually... It seemed to be more simple than he thought! He had to run through all three gyms for basketball, and then run through one of the hallways in school. The finish line is the entrance of the school, so that should be easy peasy! He knew this route, it was going to be nice! But getting the relay, what should he do?

"Don't worry, Hinata, trust me." He heard Takeru say as he parted from Reiji to go to his spot. "You'll be able to connect and finish this race."

"I'll trust you!" the chibi said in return, grinning. "Anyways, Reiji-Senpai, why are you following me? Are you the second runner for your team?" In response to Hinata, the purple head nodded.

"Yup! I'm the anchor of the team, it is only natural that I go last." That was understandable. He was like the ace, everyone in the team depended on him. Hinata could see the relationships between this and the other sports that he's currently playing. He stood silently at his place, there was no squeaking shoes in the gyms, it felt weird, usually they would be squeaking for practice.

"Yo, Hinata! You better win this!" He heard Aomine's annoying voice, as usual, shout to him. He whirled around to see Aomine behind some fence. The tan boy grinned and stuck out two fingers, which gave a shape of a V. "Good luck! We're rooting for you!" Hinata couldn't help but grin, the entire team was there! He waved at the regulars, who in turn waved back at him.

"Hinata-san, get ready please." He saw Reiji get into some position, like when someone gets into some diving position, and he ended up copying his senpai, placing his hands on the ground and crouching, so that he was ready to spring and run any moment. "Go!" Hinata launched himself forwards, taking one step at a time and left a gust of wind behind him. His route! The basketball gym! He ran into the gym, jumping over any obstacles that was in his way. He jumped out of the open window that led the first stringer's gym to the second stringer's gym and eventually he reached the third stringer's gym. He ran onto the road where he saw Takeru run right in front of him. Hinata felt himself reaching his arm out and running with all of his might and saw Takeru reach out his hand and slap his outstretched hand with his. When they did, the orangette saw Takeru slow down and stop from the corner of eye. Focusing in front of him, he jumped over a bunch of bushes, and heard words of encouragement from his earphone. The orangette saw the finish line ahead and immediately started to go faster. His legs were burning so much that he wanted to scream out in pain, but he endured it. _Basketball training was much harder than this, don't worry!_ He told himself, gritting his teeth and running into the white ribbon and he fell to the ground. A hand appeared above his head and he stared at it, looking at the owner of the hand. Reiji-senpai!

"Nice game, Hinata, I didn't realize that you were that strong! Akashi wasn't kidding when he got me a really strong player…." The purplenette smiled at Hinata and pulled the boy up. "Welcome to the Stride club, where you'll be expected to help us get sponsors, and practice a lot of running along with our relations!" Hinata already felt his soul fluttering into the air, he had basketball practice, volleyball practice, and now this practice? He wondered if he secretly was a masochist in another life… "Anyways! You're free to go home now, or go back to your basketball practice, or whatever you do after school! Good work!" Reiji patted his back lightly, "We have morning practices, so come whenever you are available! I know that you're busy with going to three clubs at once, but try your best, and we'll be able to fill in the holes that you have!"

Hinata had never felt so exhausted in his life when he entered the first stringer's gym and just plopped down face flat on the floor. He heard voices coming over to where he was and a foot implanted itself into the small of his back. The voices paused for a moment and a screech of surprise filled the gym.

"GEH! Hinata, what are you doing?" Aomine's voice entered through his head. He turned his head to the side and saw the familiar tan boy just standing next to him in utter shock. Hinata just turned his head to look away from the boy standing there.

"Lying down…" The boy mumbled, feeling his soul leave his body. The orangenette let out a small whine and a groan. "Practice is so hard…." He mumbled, burying his face into the floor and remembering what he endured today.

"Anyways, how was your other teams, they seem decent…." Aomine plopped next to him, laying on his back. Hinata immediately sprung up, ready to complain about Kageyama and all of the hard practice that he has to do.

"It was horrible and fun! I got paired up with this guy called Kageyama, but apparently he's a really good player, and he likes to yell at his teammates, I think…." Hinata ended up babbling and ranting about his day to Aomine for the rest of practice, forgetting about his sore body, till Akashi mentioned it.

And Hinata wasn't that sure if he regretted or not regretted joining three different sports teams when he woke up the next morning, unable to move it due to the soreness screaming throughout his body. But he knew for sure, that he would have a lot of fun with these new people. He let a small grin appear on his face. Kageyama… Takeru… all of these strong people here at Teiko made him want to challenge them, to surpass them, to defeat them and become the strongest. And a small giggle left that little chest at the bottom of the water.


	6. The Rainbow is Complete?

**AWRJKGFSD HI author here! Sorry that I was MIA for the past three weeks, I decided to pace myself at writing a chapter every 3 weeks, since AP tests are coming up, and I need to focus on those. Once they're over, I'll see if I can do the every two week chapter schedule. But anyways! You can find me on: [ yamazakisousuke ], I'll be on that account a lot and I guess you can send me questions on that account and I can try to answer them? I dunno, but that account is my writing account, lol. Anyways! Here's the newest chapter!**

The first year of middle school was crazy, in Hinata's point of view. He couldn't even believe that he managed to get pass the first year with his barely above failing grades. The orangette make sure to thank Midorima for the notes for the entire year, because he napped in every single class. His mom did complain about it, but when she saw that he wasn't struggling at all in class, she dropped it. Natsu finally settled in, Hinata swore that she brought over 20 friends or something like that whenever she invites them over.

And Kuroko proved his usefulness when he created these phantom passes, they were so cool! Their opponents were so confused when they first encountered them! Hinata grinned, remembering how they won the Nationals, when all of the regulars were first years. But there was a feeling that something was missing, but he always shrugged it off. And he forgot to mention that he managed to unlock that chest a few more times, but it wasn't that much, he barely heard it talk to him, or even manage to get down into the water. Though he thought that it was only during basketball, but it happened once during the Nationals for volleyball, and one of the Stride competitions where his team was against the one of the strongest teams there. He often paid no mind to it, he never asked Akashi about it, he assumed that it was just for him, but who knew? Maybe the others had it too.

Hinata wasn't so sure, now he was a second year, what if he wasn't in the same class as Midorima? He needed Midorima to survive! He slowly peeked at the board for his name. Ah, 2-2! And Aomine the gorilla was there… Midorima was there! He was blessed! The orangette put his hands together and thanked Kami for blessing him. Now that he thought about it, Kageyama and Takeru were in his class too! Who knew? And talking about a new year… There would be first years… What happens if they took his spot? He's going to have to work harder so that his own spot won't be taken in any of the the three clubs he's in.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting next to Midorima, and behind Aomine, just like how his first year went along, but this time, Kageyama was next to him and Takeru was a few seats behind him.

"Bakageyama! Looks like we're in the same class together!" He turned his head to look at the setter who was drinking out of a milk carton. The glare that the said boy sent Hinata made the orangette gulp and get into a fighting stance in his seat. "W-what? Wanna fight?"

"Hinata, stop that. What happens if Akashi sees what you're doing right now?" Midorima's blunt voice entered Hinata's head, making him sag his shoulders in defeat. "Remember? Our first ever practice match?" War flashbacks roared through Hinata's head as he remembered what happened that day. He had messed up so much that Teiko was almost losing, and Akashi wasn't a happy camper. Nijimura had resigned, so the red headed boy was the new captain, but Akashi was scary when he was mad! The orangette ended up getting it back together and then making Teiko win their first practice match. After that, he wouldn't get nervous, if he did, a certain red head would go after him and gouge out his eyes or something like that.

A snicker to his front made him glare daggers at Ahomine. That jerk!

"It's funny to see that you're alive. After all, you did join three sports teams." Aomine's remark made Hinata fume even more that imaginary steam was puffing through his ears and his face turned red. "And it's weird to see that your teammates are in the same class as you. Is it a coincidence or nah?" the tanned boy's teasing voice was the last straw to Hinata. As he was about to kick the back of Aomine's chair, Midorima's cough stopped him from doing so. Even though Akashi wasn't there in his class, there was still Midorima, who, could still tell Akashi the antics they pull in class.

"Anyways," Hinata managed to steer the conversation away. "Do you think that the new recruits will replace any of us?" Kageyama gave him a blank stare and looked away. Aomine snorted and let out a small laugh, grinning slightly.

"Well, maybe not, but I do love some good competition, after all."

"I don't think that I would ever be replaced, since I never miss my shots." Midorima's blunt comment was true though. The tsundere never missed any of his shots, and it wasn't likely that he would get taken off, the amount of points that Midorima does get is insane.

"I'm not sure about myself, I mean, I'm a forward, but I do think that there might be some sort of competition somewhere along those lines. And I wonder if I'll see that chest again…" Hinata mumbled to himself, but Aomine heard that last sentence.

"Chest? Does it, like, whisper to you or something like that?" Hinata nodded. "I had a similar experience, but it was with a door instead. I never got the chance to open it though. I wonder, if it'll benefit us though." Hinata did think that it might benefit him, since it did help him think more clearly at the end of the games that he did.

"Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I did use it a lot of the times." Kageyama's voice brought both the orangette and the bluette out of their conversations and stared at the ravenette. "What? I open this door and it's a blur after that. It happened in a lot of games, I open it by myself pretty easily." Damn this Kageyama! He was too good any the things that he's passionate about.

"Lucky you, you can do this with ease, it's so hard to even try to open the door!" Aomine groaned out and leaned backwards, staring at Hinata's face. "Anyways, when is lunch? Is it around the same time as last time?" Seeing Hinata nod, Aomine sighed in relief. "Thank god, I was going to starve if this teacher doesn't hurry the hell up." Speaking of the teacher, they heard the door rattle and and the teacher entered the room, immediately taking attendance. The group of friends turned towards the front respectively and sat, bored expressions appearing on each of their faces.

When lunch came around, Hinata never realized how many friends were in his class this year. They all formed one big table by using their own desks and chatted about random things. He saw Kageyama and Aomine talking. As expected, the barbarians talk to each other, and Midorima and Takeru were talking to each other. Of course, the ones with glasses talk to each other. Well, Takeru did take off his glasses when he ran, but he wore glasses most of the times. Well, he's the only one left out. Oh well. Oh well. Silently eating, Hinata ate the lunch his mother gave him, nearly humming in satisfaction. His mother was so good at cooking! It was so gooood!

"Oh yea, Hinata, there's a practice match between us and the first years, they want to see how they'll do against us." An arm reached over his shoulders and grabbed a piece of egg from his bento. Hinata glared up at the hand that took it to only sigh in defeat. It was Murasakibara. There was no point in fighting him, Mura would just raid all of his mom's food. That one time when he came over with Midorima and Aomine, Murasakibara realized that Hinata's mom was really good at cooking and he fell in love with her cooking. "There's a lot of new members, since the basketball team did win the nationals." A grunt passed Kageyama's lips, Hinata knew that mentioning the word, 'nationals' was a bad thing. They only managed to get to the semi-finals before they were destroyed. Hinata injured his leg right on the second day of the competition, since he has been straining his legs with all of the recent tournaments he had to do with his teams. Kageyama had been a sore loser about it, since Hinata did play basketball and recovered right in time for the Stride competition. It was only volleyball that he couldn't participate in. Oh well, he wasn't able to unleash his amazing _swoosh_ spike in the court yet. Bummer.

"Well, there's rumors about Kise Ryota, who joins clubs for fun but then leaves after a few months, even weeks, so Akachin has a feeling that he might join the basketball club this year." Murasakibara's comment made the members of the basketball club turn their heads to stare at him.

"You sure?" Aomine raised his eyebrow at that comment, "I heard from someone in the soccer club that he joined their club." All he got was a 'Wah, delish~' from the purple haired middle schooler and he clicked his tongue. Maybe the newbies would be good this year….

After school, Akashi swore that he could see Aomine and Hinata racing each other to see who can change the fastest. Kageyama, someone from the volleyball team, was there to see how basketball was like, and to drag Hinata after club was over to the volleyball gym perhaps. The redhead walked over to the said male, standing next to him.

"Bored?" Kageyama turned to look at Akashi, before shifting his eyes to stare at all of the people in the gym, practicing and getting ready for their initiation.

"... Yea, I mean, it's not volleyball, but Hinata likes it, so I thought that I would check it out and see how it goes… But I don't know if I want to play." Akashi agreed with Kageyama. While he has the instincts, Kageyama's body stature wouldn't really fit the basketball standards. He was lithe, lean, and had some muscle, but basketball was meant for people with broad shoulders and a lot of shoulders. Kageyama had the height, but muscle wise, definitely not. He huffed and stared at the newcomers, sensing that a lot of them would be in the second string, not all of them are able to get into the first string, how disappointing. The redhead sighed and walked over to the group, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

Hinata let out a small whine and sat down on the ground, the newbies weren't so good at basketball, he could keep his spot as a regular! Aomine sat down next to him, letting out a groan as he stretched his back out.

"Hey, isn't that Kageyama? Why is he here?" Hinata snapped around and stared at the setter who was talking to the captain. Shrugging his shoulders, the orange head didn't know why he would be here at the basketball gym, Kageyama was only passionate about volleyball, so maybe it was about him?

"Maybe the two of them were talking about me…" He said to Aomine who only shivered as a response.

"They're probably talking about ways to torture you in these two sports. I mean, Reiji, your old captain loves to torture you even though he went to Saisei High." Talking about Reiji, Hinata remembered seeing him all over TV, as a part of an idol group called Galaxy Standard, which is an idol group that only consisted of the regulars of the Stride Team. Lucky him he got to be a regular so easily… Aomine kept on talking, oblivious to the fact that Hinata was thinking, his hazel eyes glazing over with nostalgia.

"Hey, Aomine?" The tanned boy stoped talking and looked over at his frenemy, raising his eyebrow to show that he heard him. "Do you think that we'll be going to the same highschool? LIke, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, you, and Momoi?" Aomine scratched his head for a moment before shrugging, not sure on what to say.

"I'm not totally sure, you know? I mean, it'll be nice if we all did, we'll be able to continue to have these awesome practices! And come on! Let's do another one on one!" Hinata's eyes brightened and he nodded springing up into the air and running to grab a ball.

Meanwhile… A certain yellow haired male was whistling and staring at the soccer team, seeing the figures kick around the ball and run on the sidelines. It was boring. Soccer has become boring after the few months that he had played it. There wasn't anyone _strong_ in that team. He wanted to have a good competition, he wanted someone who would make him want to join that sport, just to defeat them. Sooner or later, a basketball rolled by his feet. He picked it up, staring at the orange ball that was covered with bumps. Basketball maybe?

"Oi! That's my ball, sorry!" A voice rang out and Kise Ryota turned around to see a tan male with blue hair run up to him. Golden eyes widened in shock before a smile appeared on Kise's face. This guy, this guy was strong! He sensed it. He passed the ball back to the male and watched him run off. Basketball it was then.

Kise ended up following that very same male to the gym, where he saw him play against this chibi. He felt bad for that chibi, he wouldn't stand a chance against this person!

"What happened Hinata? Your skills has gotten rustier! That's what you get for hurting your legs and playing those other sports!" A growl escaped the chibi's mouth.

"Aomine, what are you talking about? I'm sure that my skills are improving, that's all!" the chibi seethed out.

Aomine was his name. Aominechii, just wait, he'll be joining basketball to defeat you. Well, at least try to defeat him. Kise made up his mind, entering the gym, still staring at that one on one. Though that chibi is impressive. Being able to jump to dunk at that height is a pretty impressive feat.

"Are you here to join the basketball club?" A pink haired girl stood next to him. Giving her a nod, he saw the girl beam and write something down on her clipboard. "Well, I'll tell Akashi what you want to join, but for now, he placed you in the second string! It's the gym right over there." She pointed to the right, to show the second gym for basketball. Second string? Then… This is the first string? Aomine was there, and he's good, so then, yea, this was probably first string. Kise tried to hide his disappointment as he walked out of the first string gym and into the second string gym.

Hinata finished drinking the remaining water in his water bottle, "Hey, who was that?" He asked, staring at the back of a certain yellow head. Momoi looked at where he was looking and let out a small 'oh.'

"Kise Ryota, model, and our newest member." She said, looking back at Hinata. "Akashi put him the second string… For now. He's capable of getting into the first string though." Hinata froze as he heard that he could get into the first string. That yellow, creepy guy can be a first stringer? He's going to take his spot. "But for now, he has a slight passion for basketball, but I cannot guarantee if he's going to be really going to play."

That very next day, Kise entered the first string gym, trailing after Momoi. On the second day, this Akashi told Momoi to get Kise to go to the first string gym, they placed him there, so yay! He could see Aominechii again, and perhaps, have a chance to beat him… "Oh, there he is! Tetsu-kun!" Kise looked around and saw the chibi there in front of him. "Kise, Akashi wanted to give you Tetsu-kun as your tutor, oh Hinata, what is it?" The chibi turned to Momoi and whispered something in her ear. The pinkette nodded her head and looked over at Kise, before nodding once more.

"Good luck with Ninja-san!" The chibi called out before running over to Midorima and Aomine, who were practicing his shots. Ninja? Was this Tetsu, a ninja? Those ones in the movies where they have those ninja stars and super powers? He knew that the first stringers were absurd, but he didn't know it was _that_ absurd!

"You called Momoi-san?" Kise turned around robotically, creaking sounds were heard as he looked around and then right in front of him, was a light blue haired male, who was slightly taller than chibi, but that wasn't the point, he just appeared out of nowhere! He didn't _see_ him when he entered the gym! But he looked… weak?

This guy was his tutor for basketball?


	7. Investigating Kuroko

**Sorry! It has been over 8-9 months since I last updated! :"( I know, I'm sorry for not updating, but I am not a freshman in college, and I guess that it's rough for me. I'm attending to one of the hardest schools to get an A in, and I'm hella stressed about my grades. I'm just really, really stressed out during my first semester. But now, I'm on break, and I can finally start writing again without being stressed! Thank you for dealing with this story and the lack of updates!**

 **BTW, do any of you guys play Maplestory and is in the Windia server? If you guys are, add me at either tiredyama, aakashikeiji, or semieita! Those three characters are the ones that I go on most of the time now!**

Kise couldn't really believe his eyes.

There was a boy, this weak looking boy, a part of the _first string_?

Well, there was that orange hair chibi, but he's on par with Aomine, but it was incredulous at the size of that kid. Was he a first year?

Anyways, back to his 'tutor.'

Light blue eyes stared back at his yellow eyes. They were soft, but they held no emotion. Who the heck is this kid?

"Lucky you, you got Ninja-san as your teacher! I had Akashi, but he was really strict with his regimes! Ninja-san would probably be nicer to you-" The chibi kept on rambling on and on about his old tutor, before getting hit in the back of his head by a basketball thrown by Aomine. That made the two of them go back to their one on one game, screaming insults at each other. Momoi only sighed and smiled sheepishly at Kise.

"Sorry, Hinata and Aomine do get into a few arguments about who's better, but honestly, they're both on the same level, but maybe, maybe, Hinata would surpass Aomine, if he works harder. He has a lot of potential." Kise narrowed his eyes at the chibi then at 'Ninja-san'. It was impossible, just as impossible as his tutor being this, this, weak person, who doesn't have any sort of presence on the court. They had to have a lot of presence, a lot of something that makes them stand out. All the chibi had was his height, which was extremely short, which made him believe that he wasn't a good player.

"Hah? Shoyo beating me?" Aomine's laugh made Kise and Momoi's head turn towards him. "Impossible, he doesn't even train as much as me in basketball!" Momoi sighed and shook her head, her pink tresses moving with the movement of her head.

"Dai-chan! He's also working with the Stride Club and the Volleyball Club! Of course he isn't going to practice as much as you do when it comes to basketball, Akashi forbade him from practicing basketball more than the other two sports." The pinkette puffed her cheeks out as she stared at the male in front of her, who was picking his ear.

"Yea, yea, whatever. He is definitely not up to my level, just saying." Kise had to agree with Aomine-chii. The chibi didn't seem impressive for sure. He was certain that he is going to take over the chibi's spot in the first string _and_ in the regulars. A shiver of excitement ran down Kise's back as he stared at the rest of the regulars practicing.

 _He could be standing on that place._

Kise is an ambitious person. He wishes to dominate and control what is happening all around him. He knows that he learns abnormally faster than the other players, and that he dominates the sports eventually. Now that there are people that are abnormally better than him at basketball, there is this thrill that is overwhelming him.

Aomine was his main goal. Watching the male play basketball is the reason why Kise even joined the basketball club. But then when he got his mentor, Kuroko, he became disappointed. Kuroko was a no namer, however, he's also a part of the regulars and the first string. So that was the reason why he decided to go around asking people about the weak boy.

All he got was questions of, "Who is Kuroko?" or, "Do we even know a Kuroko?" All Kise got was no answers, but even more questions. When he asked about the other regulars, he got answers. Even other people knew about Hinata, but only because he was in their classes. The blond was so close to giving up, till he remembered about the other regulars.

"Kuroko is an Aquarius, we're opposites." Midorima didn't give enough answers. Murasakibara just yawned and waved at him to go away. Aomine laughed and said something about Kuroko being the reason why the team stayed together. And he couldn't find Akashi, so he couldn't ask the captain about Kuroko.

Kise just got more questions from the people who spent most of their time with the person he was asking about.

No idea about his mentor. More questions about his mentor. And even more questions about Hinata and what the heck he does. He did remember that some of his classmates said that Hinata did Stride? Then another one said that he did volleyball, and then once again, he knows that Hinata did Basketball, so possibly, Hinata did multiple sports? That's interesting.

Just thinking about those two makes his head hurt.

For the first time, Kise Ryota was stumped. He can't figure out anything about the people he was curious about. The blond sighed. He would just have to follow the two of them and figure out what's so special about the two of them.

A few days later, he was invited to go to a practice, with the second string, who were, much more weaker than the first string. However, Kuroko was invited to go, just to ensure their victory. Kise remembered that the coach wanted to see how he would do in a game. The blond sighed and closed his eyes, not paying attention to what was going around him.

"Kise-san, we're here." Kise's eyes snapped open as he let out a not so manly shriek that made the birds in the trees fly away.

"When did you get there?" Kuroko blinked innocently at the taller male.

"I was always walking besides you, making sure that you didn't kill yourself when you were closing your eyes and going off to dreamland."

"When did I do that?!"

"The moment you closed your eyes, Kise-san."

:3c

Squeaks of shoes resonated throughout the spacious gym. Wary glances aimed at the Teiko team. Kise yawned and sat down on the bench. He was being put in right away, and yet, he wants to sit down and sleep. Well, he was already sitting down, but sleep was so far away. Kuroko would jab him whenever he was drifting off.

"Kise-san, it's time for you to go on." The blond stood up and stood next to the second stringers who looked weak. Kuroko looked weaker though. And he wasn't even being put into the game. Yet. He wanted to see how the bluenette would do in a game, he wanted to see what made Kuroko so _special_ that he was put in the regulars.

The familiar sound of a whistle bought him out of his daze and Kise snapped back into the game. A ball flew his way. And everything else was a blur. He scored, everything was going smoothly.

Halfway into the game, he copied one of the moves he saw a first stringer did, and was about to dunk the ball into the basket. Till he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen that made him drop the ball.

 _Did the other team just hit his stomach?_

Every time he was about to score, the other team made sure that he didn't dunk, shoot, pass, whatsoever. They made sure that he was injured in some subtle way. The blond was sure that the coach knew, but didn't say anything, since the referee said nothing about the way that the other team was injuring him. Kuroko stopped cheering for them. Kise huffed as their coach switched out one of the second stringers who also took a lot of the damage.

"Please pass the ball over to me as much as possible." Kise sighed and felt a vein pop from his head. _He's the one who sucks. I mean, he couldn't even shoot a basketball at a close distance. He's basically useless!_

"Pass you the ball?" Kise couldn't help but snort at Kuroko. "Please, try to avoid the attacks that the other team is going to give you." The phantom looked at him and blinked owlishly.

"That's why I want you to pass me the ball whenever you can. I can help you." Kuroko said, turning to look at the other team. "They make me mad, that they are able to do these things and are able to get away with it. It's unfair for our team, who's trying to win, but in the end, get injured with every point they get. So please, pass the ball to me."

And the sound of the whistle came around again. This time, Kise could see why Kuroko was a part of the regulars. No one can sense him. They don't pay attention to him. When the ball is passed over to him, Kuroko just passes the ball to another teammate, allowing them to shoot, without getting injured. He was judging Kuroko based on the outside, and not on his abilities.

When the game came to an end, Teiko Middle School proudly won, despite the amount of injuries that has occurred on it's players. Kise ran over to a familiar mop of light blue hair.

"Kuroko-chii! Thanks for the good game today!" Kuroko looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Kise.

"Kuroko-chii?"

"Yup! I add chii to names of people I respect!" The model nodded and looked over at Kuroko. "I respect you for your passion. Maybe I can be that passionate about things the way that you're passionate about basketball."

"Kise-san, you are already passionate about basketball. You're invested in beating Aomine, interested in why I am in the regulars, and most importantly, you gave your all in today's game. I look forward to working with you from now on." Kuroko nodded at Kise.

"Same, Kuroko-chii." Kise smile and looked at the setting sun.

:3c

Kise entered the gym the very next day with sore muscles and bruises. Waving over at the other members of the first string, he stared at Hinata practicing with Akashi. Now he had to figure out why Hinata was so special.

He could slightly see why Hinata was on the regulars. He had the fastest reflexes that he has even seen. But that didn't prove his worth, to be honest. The orange haired boy worked hard to maintain his position, Kise could respect that aspect of him.

And Kuroko-chii! He knew why the sixth man was on the regulars now. His passion as well as his low presence made it possible for the team to work as an actual _team._ His passing was amazing, not a single person noticed that he was actually on the court. He did say that he had a time limit, people would eventually get used to his lack presence. That was a sad side effect, but that meant that Kuroko couldn't play for the entire game, or else people would figure out who he is and could reverse the game. He only entered the game when he is required to be there, when it is critical for the team.

Hinata, on the other hand, was a mystery. Another version of Aomine was all he gotten from Momoi, the rest of the Miracles didn't say anything but smirk and chuckle at hsi questions about Hinata. All they said was to watch Hinata play an actual game and he'll see why that he was the orange of the Miracles. But getting a decent game for the first string was pretty hard. He heard rumors that the first sting sometimes goes against high school teams in order to get a decent game going on. He really hoped that he could see the Miracles could play in one game at least.

When Kise Ryota entered basketball practice, he saw Aomine and Hinata whooping in joy. As he approached the duo, he realized the reason why they were screaming out loud.

 _A practice match._

His prayers has been answered! A practice match for once! Now, he gets to see how the first string and the Miracles would do in this practice match. He hard heard that it was a high school that they were going against and that they were going to go there in a few days. Hinata was running around whooping, before he stopped and looked at the coach.

"Coach! Who are we going against?"

 _"_ _... Fukurodani Academy."_


	8. Owls?

_**[ Author here! I hope that the change in writing wasn't that much, I think that I'm still a bit rusty. :P And! I published a new story, I hope that you guys would check it out! It's a Love Love Sunshine! x My Hero Academia crossover. And vote on my poll on my profiile! Please! Thank you! :DD Anyways, on to the story! ]**_

* * *

As Kise walked behind the regulars of Teiko's infamous basketball team, he quivered in excitement. He knew that Fukurodani was well known for volleyball, but basketball? He wasn't so sure. Maybe they're starting to become strong? But Kise knew, he knew that they would never, ever, be as strong as the regulars. They were all so strong, that he can't copy their moves, something that he was shocked at. He was able to copy others so easily, but with each of them, he wasn't able to do it. Hell, he wasn't able to copy Hinata's crazy jumps or flexibility!

To be honest, Kise could feel the auras of the regulars that made him acknowledge that they're regulars. Well, not for Kuroko. But seeing Kuroko play, made the model realize why Kuroko was on the team. Hinata has that vibe of a regular, but Kise couldn't take him seriously. Who on earth would play basketball as a regular with that height? Hell, he's even shorter than both Akashi and Kuroko, which said a lot about the sunshine's height.

"Woah! So this is how a highschool looks like…" Hinata gaped in amazement at Fukurodani Academy. "It's so big!"

"It's due to the volleyball team," Akashi's voice broke Hinata's thoughts. "They have a powerful volleyball team, and this year, they gained an extremely good person to their arsenal. I believe that this is a good school for you to go to if you want to be apart of a volleyball team. Their basketball team is decent, but good enough to hold a fight against the first string." Hinata let out a hum of acknowledgement before running after the rest of the first stringers, who have mysteriously passed the regulars.

Bokuto Koutarou, finally a first year in high school, was looking around, looking for something. Apparently, Teiko's basketball team was coming over for a practice match. He never heard of Teiko High School, till he figured out that it _wasn't_ a high school. It was a freaking middle school. What middle school arranges practice matches against high schoolers? Wouldn't they want to practice against other middle schoolers?

Till he heard that this basketball team was on par with their basketball team. A bunch of middle schoolers on par with a high school team? No way, right? Bokuto was too deep in his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry-" He finally looked up and saw a head of purple hair. Who even had purple hair? The purple head nodded at him, as if forgiving him. Now looking at it, this guy was from Teiko! And… the rest of his teammates were extremely colorful.

"Ah, you must be Bokuto-san." The redhead said, walking up to him. This guy knew his name? "You're that new first year in the volleyball team that everyone talks about here in this school." Bokuto slowly felt his confidence skyrocket off the graphs. He chuckled a bit, puffing out his chest. The Miracles could see his confidence leaking off of the male. Akashi chuckled. He knew, that Bokuto was like the Miracles, his potential was insane. The volleyball player was a genius, not in the aspect of Kageyama, who could pinpoint balls, but Bokuto's ability to adjust to a setter to make sure that he would hit a successful spike. It hasn't reached the peak, and when he is paired with someone who gives him the perfect setter, Akashi is sure that this person would make Bokuto shine even more.

"Do you know where the basketball gym is? We accidentally lost the rest of our team." The emperor smiled softly at the first year. The owl blinked at the rest of the people with them. How on earth did their team lose people that were this _colorful?_ It felt like it was insane to lose all of those people.

"Hey, hey hey, sure!" He grinned at six colorful people, "Just follow me!" He started to walk towards the basketball gym. Thank god he knew his way around school at least.

"Ne, Bokuto-san, you're a volleyball player?" The chibi started to walk besides him. "I'm also apart of the volleyball team, I want to be the ace of the team!" Bokuto smiled at the chibi, he reminded him of himself when he first joined the volleyball team. He ruffled the chibi's hair and chuckled slightly.

"Just believe in yourself, and in your teammates. Volleyball is a game where you cannot drop the ball no matter what. Teamwork is essential. It's almost the same with basketball, but I do not know the rules or how the game works, but it's teamwork!" The owl turned to the chibi. "Believe in everyone who is on your side. You'll know who will be there for you." Bokuto stopped and bowed at the Miracles. "I believe that this is your destination, I have volleyball practice, so have a good practice with our basketball team!" The Miracles watched the wing spiker run away.

"He has so much potential if he joined the basketball team instead of doing volleyball…" Akashi's comment make the Miracles turn their heads towards their leader.

"So, he's a genius like the rest of us? He's that strong?" Aomine looked over at the fading figure of their guide. "I can sorta see that aura around him, but I don't think that he'll achieve it anytime soon." Hinata looked at the rest of them and shrugged. All that mattered was that Bokuto was just like them. A genius, is what one would say. "He'll need someone to unlock his potential, just like how Kageyama unlocked Hinata's volleyball potential last year. Man, those plays were great, but not as great as mine!" Aomine's comment made the sunshine turn his head towards the darker skinned male and start an argument with him. Kuroko only signed when the two of them started to drag the phantom into their argument.

"Aomine. Hinata. We have a reputation to keep up, as well as a game to start and finish. Do not argue and bring the other teammates into your arguments." Akashi's amused, yet serious voice made the two stop their argument and stand side by side, glaring at each other as they headed towards the doors of the basketball gym, where their coach looked at them with relief in his eyes.

"You finally made it. We didn't know that you guys weren't with us till we entered the gym. Did you guys become lost?" The seven boys looked together and nodded at the same time.

"We had someone take us back here. Don't worry coach-chii!" Kise winked at the coach who only shivered in response.

"I don't need you to flirt with me Kise, are you sure that you aren't into your own gender? You always cling onto Kuroko and like to bother your other teammates a lot with your affection..." Cue the small snickers from the Miracles, well mainly Aomine, Hinata, and Akashi. Murasakibara looked disgusted as he brushed his own clothing, to get Kise's germs off of himself. Midorima was shaking, as if he was trying to hide his laugh, but if you looked at his eyes carefully, you would see that he is also holding back tears of laughter. He brushed it off with a shocked expression that seemed to give the idea that he wasn't laughing. Kise stood there, silently for a good couple of seconds before bursting into tears.

"Coach-chii! I never said that I wasn't into guys, I like girls, what on earth are you talking about? I can't believe that you said that about me Coach!" Kise wails filled the gym. The Fukurodani Basketball team looked over at the newcomers and sighed. It felt like that the infamous basketball team of Teiko wasn't a big deal. Even with all of those new people who probably got lost on their way to the gym, it felt like that no one in the team would be on par with a highschooler. And who was the person who asked for a practice match between a middle school and a high school? Weren't the differences of experience between the two teams completely different? They watched the Miracles move towards the bench, each of them removing their jackets to reveal their uniforms. The Fukurodani Basketball team looked at each other and nodded. So those were the first year, well, second year regulars that managed to get their team into Nationals, as well as win Nationals. It felt unreal that _first years_ were doing all of the work for their team. The only person that wasn't a first year in their team was the captain, Nijimura.

* * *

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Hinata. That was their first line up. The team of six heads, five incredibly tall, and one extremely short. They stared pitifully at the orange haired boy who glared up at them when he noticed their expressions. The referee pulled out his whistle and the basketball, and threw the ball up and whistling the whistle.

Game: Start!

The Fukurodani's Jumper swore that he was going to tip the ball to his team, till he saw a shadow that engulfed him. The Teiko team has gotten the tip off. The ball was passed to the glasses boy, and he threw a three pointer. With a ridiculously high arc. Within the first few seconds in the game, Teiko has already gotten a three pointer. Fukurodani's team realized why that basketball team has won Nationals with first years. These guys were crazy good. Insanely good. They were so good that they were able to get the first points within the game. Now, they were going to get serious.

When the first quarter was done, both teams were panting. The score: 56-57. The favor was in Fukurodani. However, as the second quarter started, that was when the chibi started to shine. He ended up using a lot of his flexibility to get past people, and his speed and jump was insane, the team couldn't keep up with him, the chibi was on the same level as Teiko's ace, the guy with navy blue hair. They couldn't believe it when Teiko started to pull ahead of them in terms of points.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bokuto managed to get out of practice early, and ended up watching the practice match. He held in his breath and gaped in amazement at the middle school. He was almost sure that this wasn't a middle school team level, it felt like it was much more. And not to mention, Teiko was beating a high school. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared at the chibi who was asking him those questions about volleyball. Well, it felt like that they were a team, but it was slowly falling apart. Bokuto was sure, that eventually, this great, amazing team would fall and succumb to independent work, instead of using others and using your teammates for support. He had a feeling that Teiko's Basketball team would fall, and everyone, would split ways. He stared at the chibi a bit more before leaving and waiting by the entrance.

* * *

In the end, Teiko won by a whopping thiry points. After the second half, they ended up losing track of the basketball as there were magical passes to each members. Fukurodani's Basketball team gritted their teeth as they had to admit defeat to _middle schoolers_. They were disappointed in each other, and in themselves. That only meant that they had to work harder and harder to make sure that they'll catch up to their level when the members of Teiko's Basketball team went to highschool. And they were sure that they would be much, much stronger than before.

Kise found himself humming while staring at the back of Hinata's head. He hated to admit it, but Hinata was darn flexible. Who would see a tiny guy like him do a split? It was insane! But the one thing that he totally missed about Hinata was his intensity of his plays when he was on the court. It felt like there was something wild, something that is slowly catching up to the players, Hinata's greediness to get the ball _scares_ Kise. If he ever had to go against Hinata in a match in the future, Kise has a feeling that he would definitely lose to the sunshine.

* * *

The very next day, Hinata entered the basketball gym after volleyball practice with Kageyama, only to see Midorima and Murasakibara bash heads. He knew that the two of them were always at each other's necks, but it was never, this far.

 _Never._

Hinata wasn't sure on how he should break up the fight. The two of them are good friends to him, Midorima with his great notes (and weird obsession with horoscopes), and Murasakibara's childish behavior made him like them, but he didn't want to be in the crossfire. Kageyama raised his eyebrow curiously at the argument, and then pretended to not hear anything. Hinata signed, Kageyama was useless when it came to arguments.

Before anyone could interfere, Kuroko stepped in and introduced an idea of battling it out on the court. It was a battle to get a certain amount of points per person. It dissolved the disagreement, but it was the start of what Bokuto knew what happened.

 _The fall of the Generation of Miracles._


	9. Fall of the Miracles

_**What? A new chapter a few days later? Yea, I was struct by inspiration, so I ended up writing this chapter in a few days. It's shorter than the rest of the other chapters, but I hope that you enjoy it! Please review and favorite/follow the chapter!**_

* * *

Hinata wished that he could go back in time, but he couldn't. As he stared at the scoreboard from the benches, he wished that he should've stopped something when he had a feeling. He gritted his teeth, staring at the fallen apart team. _What happened?_ He asked himself. _What happened?_

The ball of sunshine remembered the day that Kuroko told Midorima and Murasakibara to compete for points, thus Akashi implementing the fact that everyone in the Miracles, except for Kuroko, had a point requirement. Not to mention, shortly after, they were required to be starters, everyone loved the Generation of Miracles.

Eventually, Hinata could tell that Akashi was feeling pressured, especially since everyone was improving rapidly. Hell, Hinata could tell. He was improving rapidly as well, practicing Stride and volleyball has helped him get past others and train to be faster, faster than Aomine. The current captain of the Stride team told him that he was greedy, greedy for more power, to be better than others. Hinata didn't agree with him. He didn't want to be like the other Miracles. Akashi would slowly get dissed, he couldn't get the other members to practice, like Aomine. The orangette slowly watched Akashi break down, feeling inferior to the rest of Miracles, and turn into someone that was a shell of Akashi. The new Akashi made him feel scared. It was hard to lie to him, it was hard to do anything in front of the new Akashi.

Hinata was in a whirlwind after that. His life at Teiko was slowly falling apart. He remembered texting Bokuto, who gave him his phone number after the practice match, crying about what was happening with his basketball team. Bokuto told him to wait it out, but Hinata felt like that he couldn't _hold on anymore._ Kageyama left him to move to Miyagi, apparently his parents had a divorce, and he was moving back with his mom there. And there, volleyball was still the same, but it felt like that everyone has been avoiding him. He heard that they were intimidated by him, since he was a part of the Generation of Miracles, they don't want to be destroyed by him.

Hinata felt the solid earth under him crumble to nothingness rapidly. His foundation, gone. Stride was his only saving grace, everyone loved him and appreciated him. That was the only practice that he looked forward to. It was hard to go to practice and enjoy it now. It was hard. He couldn't do it. _He couldn't._

And finally the sunshine dies.

111-11. Teiko vs Meiko. A one hundred point difference. The Generation of Miracles purposely did that. They did that. Brown eyes were shaking at the sight. It was painful to look at. The faces of the other team when they realize what they were messing with. He could barely hear Kuroko gasping at the sight, breaking down at the sight of the person who showed him how great basketball was.

After nationals, Hinata resigned from both the basketball club and the volleyball club without letting the Miracles know.

When they did know, they didn't do anything to stop him. To get Hinata to go back. But they didn't. If he did it back when they were an actual team, they would drag him back to the gym personally. But they didn't. And slowly, they started to drift from one another. Though he did talk to Fujiwara, who was captain of the Stride team, and occasionally Midorima. His mom noticed his change in behavior, and the lack of friends coming over. The year was boring, there wasn't anything to change it. He couldn't do anything, basketball wasn't an option, volleyball wasn't an option, and Stride was fun, yes, but he longed to touch a ball once more. He couldn't do anything about it. Kuroko stopped playing basketball, Hinata still talks to him the most out of everyone in the Miracles, everyone changed, except for him. When it came to choosing high schools, he asked his teacher if they had any recommendations for high schools in Miyagi, his teacher smiled at him and wrote _Karasuno_.

 _Crows, huh._ Hinata thought to himself, staring at the stage ahead of him, watching fellow students grab their diplomas. _Well, I better get used to that term._ Akashi asked him to go to a meeting for all of the Miracles, to which Hinata did not attend. He did not want to get involved with basketball once again. Not again. Not after that trauma that he had experience the previous year. He couldn't handle something like that happening all over again. He knew what high school the other members of the Miracles were going to. Midorima, Shutoku. Murasakibara, Yosen. Akashi, Rakuzan. Kise, Kaijou. Aomine, Toou. And Kuroko, Seirin. Though Kuroko told him not to tell the other Miracles, to which he agreed. The slowly reviving sunshine was going to Karasuno, and no one is stopping him. Not even Akashi can stop him now.

* * *

When he moved back to his old house in Miyagi, Hinata appreciated the crisp air that he was breathing in. In Tokyo, it was hard to breath, especially with all of the cars and people all around. The constant pollution of air there was more prominent there than up in the mountains. "Nice to be back…" He muttered, lying down on his bed. There was high chance that he might be able to see Kageyama again, since they were in the same prefecture, and also he was interested in applying to Karasuno, apparently.

The next day, he wore his orange sweatshirt under the black jacket, a part of his uniform. An all black uniform, fitting for crows. He grabbed his bike and started to bike towards school. Class 1-3… Hinata thought to himself. This was transferring to Teiko all over again, he didn't know anyone. He was starting again. After opening the door and sitting down in a random spot, it didn't stop the whispers about him. After all, he was a Miracle. He hated being one of them. One of the Miracles. Hinata kept on staring at his desk, till a hand grabbed his head and shoved it up. Familiar blue eyes meet his.

"Ah. So it was you." Kageyama Tobio to a seat in front of Hinata's desk. "I heard people whispering about you in the hallways when I was walking to class. And then I saw your orange head, so I wasn't so sure. But it's good to see you again. Hinata." The sunshine slowly gained the courage to smile at his old teammate.

"Yea, it's good to see you again, Bakageyama." He stifled a small laugh at the scowl that Kageyama gave him. "Teiko… has changed a lot when you left." He said, resting his chin on his hand, staring at Kageyama's confused expression. "Everything fell apart. I need to keep up with my volleyball skills, I haven't practiced for a year." Kageyama's expression changed when he heard that.

"Hah?! Haven't practiced in over a year? Are you insane? Your skills are going to be jack sh*t when you play again, Hinata-boke." Kageyama angrily squished his milk carton, Hinata thanked god that he actually finished his milk before squishing the poor carton. "After school, I'm going to see the volleyball club, and you're coming with me. Whether or not you like it." Hinata felt himself deflate on the table. He pressed his cheek against the cool table, staring off towards the side.

"It's hard to look at volleyball and basketball the same way…" He muttered. Kageyama looked at him and nodded.

"I sort of understand. After leaving Teiko, a school where a bunch of sports enthusiasts go to, and then coming to my middle school here, Kitagawa Daiichi, the adjustments are hard. Not everyone is going to be a genius and understand what you want. People here are average people. They don't do anything that everyone at Teiko is capable of doing. I pressured them so much as a setter, so much that I have gained a nickname that I hate, and my teammates has abandoned me in the finals." Kageyama looked over at Hinata and sighed. "Here, I can start over again, and not expect any geniuses to be here. Well, you're here. We can both start a new. We can clean our slates and start over all over again." The sunshine stared at his former setter and agreed with him.

"Yea. Start over again."


	10. Fly, Karasuno!

_**[ Hello! Author here! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting as the rest, or if it isn't as well written as the rest. I had a really crappy time for the past few days, and I felt like that might've affected my writing. But it feels like that it hasn't? I'm not so sure. But make sure to favorite/follow and leave a review! BTW! Do you guys have any good omake ideas? I plan on doing an omake in the future! ]**_

Duly noted, Hinata was filled with requests to join the basketball team, in which he declined them all. He wasn't ready to play again. Not after that incident that made him and Kuroko leave. He smirked to himself as he watched Kageyama get more irritated at every request that was made towards him about basketball. Hinata knew that he was going to play volleyball along with Kageyama, basketball wasn't his first priority. He had nothing in basketball. He didn't want to be a part of the term basketball.

"Oi, you coming?" Kageyama's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Hinata nodded, shoving his notebooks into his bag and ran after the said male. The two of them ended up changing into a different uniform, a maroon colored gym uniform, it felt pretty comfy, Hinata thought as he fiddled around with the end of his shirt. When he entered the volleyball gym, he gasped at how small the gym was. Compared to Teiko, it felt like that the gym was a fourth of the volleyball gym back at his middle school.

"Woa…" He mumbled, staring at the only net and court there. "Tiny."

* * *

Sawamura Daichi knew what's up with the latest sports news. He especially knew about the Generation of Miracles. He definitely knew that there was a member of the Miracles at his school. Everyone was raving about it, and everyone was talking about how the Miracle had rejected joining the basketball team.

But why? Why was the Orange Miracle here? Daichi thought that the shortest member would have definitely gone to a much better basketball school, like Seiho, or even one of the other Miracle's schools. Why Karasuno, and why _volleyball?_ He has never seen Hinata Shoyo in any volleyball tournaments at Nationals, unless he wasn't able to go?

"Yo, new students! I'm assuming that you're here to join the volleyball club?" Daichi took one look at the sheets in his hand. "Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo?" He looked over at the two first years in front of him. "I recognize the two of you. Kageyama, you left a deep impression on me when we went to look at the finals for potential first years. Hinata, I remember you from the sports magazines that you have starred in." The captain took in the way that Hinata clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to mention the Generation of Miracles. "Anyways, I hope that your volleyball skills are good, you had the summer to slack off, but you'll pay for it here!" He chuckled and looked at Sugawara and Tanaka. "Anyways, this is the vice-captain, Sugawara Koushi, and one of our second years, Tanaka Ryuunosuke." The said people raised their hand to wave and smiled at the first years. "And I'm the captain, Sawamura Daichi. Call me Daichi though." He grinned at them.

"Nice to meet you!" The first years bowed down to the three of them. Suga laughed heartily, walking up to them and patting them on their heads.

"Call me Suga. Sugawara is a mouthful to say for one person." The vice-captain chuckled as he ruffled their hair and grinned at them when they looked up at him. "I hope that you guys have good chemistry and enough practice for a three vs three this Saturday. It's our initiation for the first years here." Hinata swore that their vice-captain was an angel, he had this aura around him that seemed to make the said male relax.

Hinata relaxed his tense shoulder until he felt a ball hit the back of his head. "Bakageyama!" He seethed, staring at his former partner. "What are you doing? Making me practice receives with my head?" He huffed to himself, feeling nostalgia creep upon him as he stared at the familiar view the setter. A feeling slowly crept up his throat, he couldn't stop the feeling from affecting his head, his feelings. Tears slowly erupted, pouring down his face. Sniffles could be heard from the Orange Miracle as he brushed his face with his sleeves. He sighed softly, feeling hiccups pierce through his chest. A hand patted his head, brushing his hair. His brown eyes looked up towards his captain.

"It's ok, we're a team now." Daichi's warm eyes made Hinata cry even more. He hadn't heard that word in a long time. Team. A team. Every since he stopped playing volleyball and basketball, he had been isolated. Everyone at Teiko avoided him, they were too scared to interact with him. The other Miracles had personalities that made regular people avoid them, well, not Kise, but they way that the rest of them acted, made people stay clear of them. Hinata longed for friends, the Miracles were his friend till they stopped being friends.

Hinata longed for company, the sunshine needed people to help keep his warmth.

"Oi, stop crying you idiot. How are you going to play if you're going to keep on crying like a little baby?" Kageyama plopped a ball into the Miracle's hands. Sharp blue eyes stayed on the trembling figure before him. He grinned when he saw the look that his partner gave him. "I hope that you're going to practice to make up for that one year of not play volleyball." Kageyama started to walk towards the other side of the court. Hinata knew that familiar stance that he took. The ball being thrown, the jump, the familiar sounds of the ball being smacked. Hinata found himself running towards the place where the ball would hit the floor, and receiving it. Though it was rough, it was better than he had ever expected.

Kageyama knew that Hinata's skills did worse as time went by, it was notable that the receiving was slightly slower than his normal receives. He knew that he had to do something about that. And increase Hinata's stamina. "We're going to go all out for that practice match. I'm going to increase your stamina and make your receives much better than they already are. Get ready to open that chest that you say. If you aren't able to open that chest, then you're useless as a genius."

The sunshine knew that. The harsh words that Kageyama had said to him. It was true. He needed to do something about his conditions. Though his stamina hasn't changed at all, his skills made him feel like _crap._ He wasn't able to improve. Brown eyes clashed with blue eyes. And they nodded, grinning at each other.

"At least we don't have to worry about the teamwork between the two of them. They seem to have a history together." Daichi whispered into Sugawara's ear as they stood side by side. "All we need is our libero and our mentally weak ace." He chuckled a bit as he stared at the duo. "This year is going to be an interesting year, Suga. I have a feeling. Especially since we got four applications this year." He stared at the other two applications there.

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.

* * *

"Woah, they're huge…" Ennoshita's comment brought the attention of the entire team, minus Kageyama and Hinata. The two of them were practicing outside, where Kageyama could hit the ball as far as he wanted to. Daichi's grin only widened as he saw the two first years in front of him. They were after all, taller than he expected. The two of them were definitely taller than the other first year duo, and possibly, the glasses wearing boy was taller than their tallest person, their ace.

"Welcome! I hope that you guys are enjoying Karasuno so far!"

* * *

Kageyama threw a ball towards Hinata, the distance between them were pretty far, however, Hinata gaped at the distance that he threw the ball at. Just as he was about to catch the ball, a hand caught it. The ball of sunshine held back a choked sound as he stared at the person who took it. A tall lanky dude with blonde hair and glasses stood over his height. Hinata was sure that the person who is holding the ball is a good twenty to thirty centimeters taller than him. He was so tall! He was jealous of this person's height.

"Oh? So Daichi was right, the two of you are practicing outside." There was this teasing tone in his voice that made Hinata tense up. "What is a king doing out here, practicing with a peasant? I hope that we get to crush you at that practice match on the weekend." The blonde sent a smirk towards the two of them. "After all, the king was abandoned by his subjects, wasn't he?" Hinata glared at the megane, growling under his breath.

"What do you want with Kageyama?" He asked, snatching back the ball with his own two hands. "You seem to have a grudge with him." The blond looked over at the other tall person that was standing next to him. The other person widened his eyes as he whispered into the ear of his friend.

"Oh? A Miracle? What is a Miracle doing here, and playing volleyball?"

Hinata's world went haywire when he heard that word again. Miracle. The cursed word. How he hated that word. _Miracle._

 _He hated being a part of the Generation of Miracles._

"Shut up." He said. "Shut up." The blond flinched when he saw Hinata look up from the ball he was holding. "If you're trying to fight us in a fair game, then I say that we will destroy you and your buddy. I will not bow down to other people who mock me. Even if we're teammates, I will refuse to acknowledge you until you understand that we're just _people._ " The blond stared at the sunshine in shock.

"My name is Hinata Shoyo, and the 'king' is called Kageyama Tobio. I hope that you remember that instead of 'Miracle' and 'King'." Hinata felt a smile walk on his face as he saw the blond 'tsk' and walk away from the two of them.

"Tsuki!" His partner looked at the retreating form of his friend. "I'm sorry! My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, and my friend over there is Tsukishima Kei! He tends to act like that, so I'm sorry for his actions." He chuckled softly, scratching the top of his nose. Hinata didn't notice the amount of freckles that were littering his cheeks and nose. Freckles weren't that common in Japan, so he ended up staring at it for a bit.

"... It's ok. We'll show him that we're going to be a team." Kageyama's voice broke into the conversion. "I hope that you have a good afternoon." He said, staring at Yamaguchi. "Your friend is going to leave you behind. You should catch up to them." Yamaguchi ended up bowing to them again before running after his friend, who had put on headphones and was waiting for him a few meters away. The freckled boy's cowlicks fluttered in the wind as he ran towards Tsukishima. Hinata stared in jealousy at the duo, they seemed so distant, but they were so close. It was fascinating.

"Hey, you ready to practice again?"

"Yea."

* * *

The next time that Hinata stepped into the gym to actually play was that weekend. He bumped into Kageyama on the way there, which ended up as a race towards the club room. Daichi and Tanaka scolded them for wasting their energy before the actual match, all the sunshine could do is laugh sheepishly. He wasn't that tired after all, he managed to increase his stamina during the previous days. Kageyama's jump serves weren't anything to be messed with. The orange haired boy shivered as he remembered how far Kageyama made him run to get the spikes. It was almost like the stamina practice that Akashi made him do. Catch Midorima's balls as the curve went lower and lower… That was torture as well.

"Well, you ready?" Daichi asked the sunshine, who was looking at the court. Seeing the Miracle nod and grin at him, he almost sighed in relief. "Well, I'm going to be on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's team. Tanaka will be on Kageyama and Hinata's team."

Hinata's eyes narrowed at Tsukishima, remembering his promise to show that they're humans, and not things to be mocked at.

And Tsukishima returned Hinata's glare with a disinterested look, but anyone around them could tell.

 _The familiar sparks of rivalry._


	11. Revival

_**Hello! It has been a good month since I have updated, and I was thrilled to see that this story has gotten over 200 followers! Thank you for supporting this story for over a year! Even though I have not updated for a period of time over 7 months, I am happy that this story has gotten much farther than I had anticipated. Again, thank you for supporting this story! Please, please, review, and leave a favorite and a follow! Thank you so much! And! Follow my tumblr, kageyamatobiot . tumblr . com ! (just take out the spaces!)**_

As Hinata Shoyo locked eyes with Tsukishima Kei, he bristled as the latter gave him a smirk that said that he was going to crush the smaller guy. Hinata felt it, the anger, the hunger that was suddenly screaming at him. The hunger wanted to defeat Tsukishima, the strongest opponent that appeared in front of him right now. He wasn't a genius, but he tried enough, he'll get close, but he'll never get there. Hinata has seen people who tried to be a genius, but could never be a genius. But he felt the hunger, that hunger that hasn't talked to him in a whole year, after he left the Miracles. The hunger was satisfied with his opponent for the time being, but he knew that the hunger would crave other people.

Kageyama stood on the court, getting ready to slip into the depths of the water. The _Zone_. It was known to geniuses, only geniuses could access the Zone. It's an area that would pull out the full potential of that person. He has honed it so that he had full control when he entered it. He knew that everyone of the Generation of Miracles was a genius. Hinata couldn't control it, the rest didn't touch up on it at all. But he had a feeling. Kageyama sighed, looking the imaginary ball in his hands.

"So, who are we going to crush today? The King, or the Miracle? Or maybe even Tanaka-san?" Hinata tensed as he stared at Tsukishima with his eyes. _Don't give in, don't give in._ He chanted to himself, looking away from the provoker and at Kageyama. He saw Kageyama clench his fists and unclench them.

"Do you hear them? Mou, that Tsukishima, he has a nasty personality. I hope that with this game, we'll shut him up." Tanaka waved his hand around like a girl's, till he created a fist and started to growl at Tsukishima. Hinata agreed, as he stuck his tongue out. The sunshine stared at the court, a familiar sight, one that was filled with bad memories, but now that he decided to start anew, he's willing to erase the old memories and replace them with ones that he will cherish.

Hinata had a feeling. A feeling that hasn't spoken to him in years. Not after that trial match against Aomine. It's getting closer. He pursed his lips and stared into empty space, finally looking at his hands. A step onto the court, and he got into position.

* * *

A whistle resounded in the room that started the three on three match. He had to hide his nervousness as he stared at the green, red, and white volleyball be thrown into the air and hit by Daichi. He watched as Tanaka receive the ball. The familiar feeling of jumping into the air, not like how he would with basketball or Stride, but the feeling of having wings and _flying._ He watched as Kageyama did his sets that seemed to be impossible to do, and watched the ball spin in midair. The mid-aerial battle was always in slow motion to him. Seeing Tsukishima slowly reaching up, he immediately knew what he had to do. Swinging with all of his might towards the right, the Karasuno Volleyball Club watched as Orange Miracle do an insane cross, so that the ball's trajectory was parallel to the volleyball net.

"Woah…" Sugawara muttered to himself, blinking in disbelief at the spectacle that happened right in front of them. "Was that even real?" He asked himself, staring at the bundle of sunshine who was looking at his hand. Sugawara suddenly felt a wave of emotions as he stared at the Orange Miracle. He just felt lonely, being isolated by everyone for being a superstar in the sports world, everyone knew about him and the other Miracles. It must've been hard for Hinata to make friends. But all of those feelings went away as he stared at Tanaka grab Hinata and give him a noogie. The mother of the team smiled slightly as he saw the one he was worried about, smile and laugh out loud as he tried to get Tanaka off of his head. Kageyama was to the side, smiling at the feat that just happened.

"You jumped higher than I thought you would, sorry." The setter walked over to Tanaka and his partner in crime. "You can still do your serves, right?" Hinata looked up to meet navy blue eyes and nodded, remembering the harsh training that he did for the sport.

After the ball was thrown back at Hinata, he grabbed it and walked towards the back of his side of the court. Throwing the ball in the air slightly ahead of him, he felt himself running and then jumping up towards the ball. Daichi noted that the moment that Hinata hit the ball, it curved upwards. _Out._ He thought, staring at it. _No, it's curving downwards at a crazy speed._ His legs were screaming at him to run from the back of the court towards the front. He stared at the ball that hit the floor just as he did a diving receive to get it.

"Aw man, I'm still rusty, that was way too low for my liking." Hinata scolded himself, before squeaking in surprise as Tanaka started to ruffle his hair and pulled him under his arm.

"Hinata! Where on earth did you learn that? That's insane!" Hinata felt his cheeks flush as he stuttered and waved his arms around as he tried to find words in his brain.

"It's his move that he created in Teiko." Kageyama answered Tanaka, "He has a strong normal jump serve, however, our coach let him experiment with his serves. Hinata created a serve where it curves upwards, and then goes downwards at a faster speed. He is also able to change the course of the ball."

"So that's why he hit it so weirdly. It felt like that his hand was lingering in the ball longer than a normal jump serve." Daichi said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Now, let's get going with the game."

Tsukishima tsked as he continued to attempt to block Hinata, but he could never catch up. When he did catch up, jump, Tsukishima nearly gasped in surprise when he saw Hinata's hand reach above him. He knew that Hinata jumped pretty high, but seriously? Hinata was able to jump above his jump of 332 centimeters? Tsukishima knew that he was already going to lose to the King and the Miracle, but the feats that Hinata did scared him. It was like Hinata was _holding back._ It would be normal if he didn't hold back, but, he's holding back a _beast._

* * *

Hinata Shoyo knew that he scared his own teammates with his overwhelming talent. Whenever he stared at his teammates, they seemed to flinch, as if they were trying to be nice to someone who scared them. He won against Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, but he never had a chance to show that he's really a person, not a _thing._ He signed, not knowing what to do. An idea popped in his head as he gasped.

"Kageyama." he said, grabbing his partner's shirt and pulling him down to whisper in his ear. Kageyama did not want to believe him and his head, the Miracle understood, no one would really want to do his idea with someone who acts like that. Hinata marched right up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Tsukishima, Yamaguchi. Let's shake hands."

"... Why?" Yamaguchi asked, staring up at his long time friend and back at Hinata.

"To commemorate the fact that we're teammates now." Hinata stated. "We never did this sort of thing in Teiko, but I feel like that I should turn a new leaf and start to do these different things that would make me know my other teammates more." The sunshine smiled as Yamaguchi shook his hand before looking at Tsukishima. "Come on, Tsukishima, you too!" Hinata felt himself walking closer to the blond, stretching his hand out towards once again. As the megane shook his hand reluctantly, Hinata felt a familiar feeling bubble in his chest.

 _Joy, as well as, Hunger._

He was sure that it was an old feeling that seemed to disappear when he stopped playing basketball and volleyball. He felt overwhelmed by the two feelings, it felt foreign. Closing his open hand, Hinata ran back to the court, helping out with cleaning up and talking to his senpais.

"Oi, keep the Zone under control." Kageyama said as he was walking out of the club room with Hinata.

"Zone?" Hinata asked, tilting his head to the side. "What's that?"

"That feeling of hunger, drowning underwater, and seeing closed doors at the bottom of the water." Kageyama explained, staring ahead of himself. "You need something to trigger the doors, so that it will open. I trained myself so that I can go into the Zone whenever I wanted to, but when I first found out about it, I had to trust my teammates to do well against strong opponents in order to get into the Zone."

Hinata knew what he was talking about. From one genius to another, he knew what the Zone is now.

 _The Zone? Maybe I can use it in volleyball._

* * *

The next day, as the team was practicing, they were interrupted by the door opening and a teacher bursting and falling down at the entrance of the gym.

"Big news! I have managed to get a hold of a practice match against the top four schools!" The rest of the team chattered nervously with each other as they exchanged glances. "We're going against Aoba Johsai." Hinata saw Kageyama tense up slightly. "However, the only requirement for the game is that they want Kageyama to play as the setter the entire time."

 _Silence._

"Huh?! Are they underestimating us? We're just as good with Suga-san!" Tanaka's protests filled the air as a bunch of whispering erupted into the air. A hand was placed on the second year's shoulder. Tanaka looked over at the person, Suga, whom shook his head.

"I would like to see how Kageyama and Hinata would fare against Aoba Johsai. I feel like that this would be a good time to see how Kageyama works with someone that's like him, like a genius." Suga softly said, staring at the ground before looking up to smile at a surprised Kageyama and Hinata. "So do your best, first years! We'll be depending on you!" He chuckled and nervously scratched the back of his head. To be honest, he wanted to play, but if this was the only way that they could have a practice match, then let it be. Sugawara bit his lip and stared down once again, trying to prevent himself from shaking and releasing his tears. Daichi's comforting hand pressed his shoulder and the vice-captain looked up, blinking away the feelings and smiling at the captain.

"It's ok. We're slowly coming back, Daichi." He felt himself whispering, staring at the four first years arguing, "We're reviving the former glory of Karasuno."

 _And we'll succeed._


	12. Vs Aoba Johsai

**VERY! IMPORTANT! MESSAGE! FROM! AUTHOR!**

 **I have decided to upload this story on Wattpad, along with a few other of stories that are not on fanfiction. PLEASE, PLEASE, check out my profile, as well as support the Orange Miracle and my other stories on Wattpad! The story is still under the same name, and my username is kurokonobaskue! I hope that you would enjoy this chapter! I have been struggling with my life recently, and I decided to pick myself up and finally finish this chapter that was half written.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, etc.**

* * *

There were many times that Hinata was nervous, and this was definitely a moment when he felt his knees buckle underneath himself, and that feeling of needing to go to the bathroom arises within his stomach. Even though he worked hard to work as a team with the rest of the Karasuno team, there was never a moment where they all felt scared of him. He knew that they were overwhelmed with the new techniques that he showed everyday, the more that he showed them, the more that they were amazed, and the more they became overwhelmed. It wasn't until this match when he realized how much he overwhelmed them.

The volleyball team of Aoba Johsai was pretty average, he'd say. They managed to take the first set, and almost completed the second set when they heard a bunch of girls screaming. Aoba Johsai had a new player, one that made Kageyama's face darken when he saw the guy.

"That's Aoba Johsai's main setter. An extremely good all-rounder, Oikawa Toru. He is as close to a Miracle in volleyball. Maybe also Ushiwaka, but Oikawa is strong." Kageyama said, as he continued to follow the said male with sharp eyes. "I even asked him for help with serving. This is how I managed to control my jump serves now." Karasuno took note of how Kageyama tensed up as the said male turned around and spotted them.

"Yahoo! Tobio-chan! How're you doing?" his voice rang throughout the gym. Hinata had to hold himself back from throwing up at his voice. The way he carried himself, the way that girls would squeal over him, the way that he spoke, it all reminded him of Kise. Kise Ryota. Painful flashbacks occurred to back then he was brought back to reality painfully. He blinked once, twice, three times. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared at the setter of the other team. He definitely would be the Kise of Volleyball, if only he was actually a genius. He isn't. Oikawa Tooru isn't a genius. He is a normal human being. He would never be able to access the Zone, unlike Kageyama and him. Hinata Shoyo took a deep breath in and let it all out slowly. He carefully watched the interaction between the new player and the current players there.

They were all as one, they were actually a team.

He was jealous of them. If only he had this kind of team back in Teiko, maybe he would've continued basketball. He kept on daydreaming, not noticing the fact that there was a ball heading his way. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, his nose was throbbing. He clutched his nose and let out a small groan.

"Hinata-boke! What are you doing, daydreaming in a middle of a game!" Kageyama roared out, a familiar feeling of fear settling back into his body. Hinata nodded and stood up right away. At least he didn't have a bloody nose. He had to get back into the game, but suddenly he felt himself drowning in a familiar feeling.

 _The Zone_.

He hadn't felt it in so long, it felt so, weird. Everyone was moving in slow motion, and yet, he was moving perfectly fine. Hinata felt himself float towards the bottom of wherever he was. The same chest was there, but it was rattling all over the place.

"Do you want to prove yourself to your team?" That voice! He never heard it speak, it only giggled when he was close enough. "Open me, open me, and we can show the other team what we're capable of, what we're capable with our new teammates." He walked close to the chest, carefully opening the chest, and a bright light surrounded him.

 _Daichi was over there, leave the defenses to him, Tanaka was also good at defense, but this next ball is mine!_

Hinata's mind was racing, he worked well with his other teammates, leaving them to do their own things as he raced towards the back line and jumped. Kageyama's eyes widened a bit before he smirked, setting a familiar ball towards the sunshine.

 _The ball is going to go BAMM against his hand, and it's a wipeout!_

Hinata's eyes were glowing an orange hue, a trail of it can be seen from the other side as he turned around and grinned at his teammates, who equally looked shocked at his new change.

"The Zone." Kageyama said, stretching his arms out. "You finally entered it." A crackle of energy appeared as Kageyama's navy blue eyes seemed to trail it's color. The whole court realized. Two geniuses on the same team, they were going to use the Zone to their advantage.

It was Hinata's time to serve. _A jump serve should be ok. It's going to be the FWAH serve, they wouldn't figure out the direction it is going in._ A jump floater. Another point for Karasuno. A whistle. A win for Karasuno. The gym was silent as shock drowned every single person occupying the gym.

* * *

Daichi blinked in shock. He had never heard of the Zone, but apparently, it did something between the two geniuses that were in Karasuno. He ended up cornering them after the coaches gave them a huge lecture about the game.

"What was that all about? The 'Zone?' What is that?" He stood in front of them, not letting them go past him. The duo shivered at the face that he had given them. Daichi hated using that face, but he would use it when he needed to do so. Kageyama looked down before he opened his mouth, but no words came out. Hinata looked very confused, as if he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"The Zone is something that is accessed by geniuses." Kageyama's comment made the entire team look at them. "It is hard to enter it, and once you enter it, it allows you to use your abilities 110%. Each circumstance is different when you enter the Zone. I can enter it with ease. Hinata wishes to be able to play as a team, which triggers his Zone." Hinata nodded, agreeing with his partner. "Even though some people may seem like a genius, they would never be one, and will never be able to enter the Zone. Oikawa-senpai is a good example. He is a good all rounder, but he's not a genius. He scorned me for this reason when I entered Kitagawa Daiichi." The captain watched as Kageyama clenched his fists. "But currently, we need to improve our receives with the other members. We need a libero." Daichi raised his eyebrow at Kageyama's statement.

"We do have a libero… The guardian of Karasuno, one would say." He chuckled, "He's suspended from club activities…" Seeing the disbelief on the first year's faces, Daichi let out another chuckle. "He's the type to get very excited… More than Tanaka, I believe." Tanaka nodded in agreement.

"What about an ace?" Hinata's excited voice made Daichi's lips quirk upwards. But remembering about what happened to their ace of glass hearts made him press his lips together.

"Our ace… has lost the will to play volleyball. During a game back in the spring, all of his spikes were blocked. Shut down. He lost his love for volleyball. We're waiting for him to come back to us after he finds his love for volleyball again."

Silence. Hinata looked down at the ground. At Teiko, he never had the chance to see what a real ace was, the Miracles made it too difficult for the aces of their opposing teams to show their color. He thought that he was going to see the Ace when he came to Karasuno, but to hear that the ace had lost his love for volleyball. He was going to get him back.

"Our ace has a fragile heart, we just have to find the right time to get Asahi back." Suga's voice made the tense air around them instantly go away. Hinata nodded, Suga-san was right. They had to wait for the right time. The entire team walked back to the bus with light hearts. After all, they did beat Aoba Johsai, one of the strongest teams in their area, in a practice match.

* * *

The next day, Hinata found himself practicing his serves with Kageyama. Normally, the two of them were just hitting volleyballs towards their own respective water bottle, till a flash of black ran in front of the ball that Hinata just hit. And just like that, the ball was received perfectly. Kageyama and Hinata gaped at the new person. A few centimeters shorter than Hinata, with bleached bangs that was gelled upwards with the rest of his hair. The thing that stood out to Hinata the most was the shirt, it said: 'To have the strength of a thousand common men (to be a unbeatable warrior).'

 _So manly!_ Hinata thought to himself as he walked towards the new person.

"You're shorter than me!" Hinata felt himself squeaking out and then cowering in fear as his senpai roared at him for saying that he was shorted than him.

"Anyways, where did the two of you guys go to middle school? Your serves are incredible to receive!"

"Teiko…" Hinata muttered out, before watching in amazement as the person in front of him started to talk excitedly about Teiko and how good everyone was there. Soon, everyone in the volleyball club entered the gym and accidently walked up to the new person in the gym.

"Noya-san!" Tanaka grinned, fistbumping the said male. 'Noya-san' grinned, talking to Tanaka about random things before he looked around and ran up to Kiyoko, who was entering the gym. "KIYOKO-SAN, I MISSED YOU VERY MUCH!" Hinata gaped once again as their manager slapped Noya-san and how he was so happy about it.

"So, where is Asahi-san? Isn't he going to come back?" Noya walked up to Suga and Daichi, who both looked away in guilt, they couldn't bring up the fact that Asahi left and lost his passion for volleyball.

"No, Asahi isn't here…" Suga whispered out, gritting his teeth, waiting for the violent response that Nishinoya.

"That damned bastard!"

 _A roar filled with rage rang out throughout the gym._


	13. Strong Will

_**To be honest, I'm not sure if I should be proud of this chapter, but I did try to write in a different way, so sorry if it felt weird! Let me know if you didn't like me writing in this way ;^;**_

 _ **And also, Kuroko might be coming up in the story in a few chapters! I cannot believe how much I had worked on this story, and I would love to thank you all for making this happen. If you all didn't support me and this story, I probably wouldn't have continued writing this story when I had stopped for a whole year.**_

 _ **This might be the longest chapter I have ever written, but I'm not that sure. And I am so emotionally invested in this arc with Nishinoya and Asahi, I could not leave it out.**_

 _ **Remember to review, favorite, and follow! I might release a small spoiler for the plot on the next chapter if you do!**_

* * *

Hinata Shoyo had never been afraid of his senpais at Karasuno before.

But Nishinoya-san changed that. The way that he was screaming about Asahi-san leaving because of the blockers, and how he couldn't receive the ball after the ace was blocked. It felt like the two of them were blaming themselves, and not trusting each other as a team. Noya-san knew what was wrong, and came back to the team in order to be better for the team, and for himself. This Asahi-san, it felt like that he left because he was insecure…

Hinata knew what he wanted to do. The sunshine pulled at his partner's sleeve, and whispered into his ear. Kageyama let out a small grunt, it seemed like that he didn't like the idea, but he still agreed to come.

Daichi ended up calling off practice, the first-years were too shaken up to do anything after seeing the drama that happened. It gave Hinata time to think about how a team worked, and how everyone relied on each other. Even emotions would play an important role, he had realized. The dull screen of his phone slowly brightened as it showed that he had a notification. Looking at the screen, Hinata felt his blood turn cold. It was a group chat for the Miracles. He noted that the pictures were only from Kise. Another notification. His breath hitched, and his heart started to beat louder.

 _It's from Kuroko._

 _ **From: Ninja!**_

 _ **To: Sunshine!**_

 _Hello Hinata. I know that we haven't contacted each other in a while, and it's only the beginning of the school year. How is Karasuno? Are you ok there? Are you still playing basketball?_

 _ **From: Sunshine!**_

 _ **To: Ninja!**_

 _Kuroko… No, I decided to quit basketball. Knowing the rest of them, they're only going to battle against themselves. I don't want to get involved with them anymore. I still am playing volleyball, and I have met up with Kageyama once again. Even though it's nice to have someone here, I get a lot of rumors about myself, since I am considered a part of the Miracles…_

 _ **From: Ninja!**_

 _ **To: Sunshine!**_

 _I see. It is nice to see that you're ok up there. Don't let anyone bother you. I would love to see you again. After all, you're the one who stuck with me the entire time, Hinata._

 _ **From: Sunshine!**_

 _ **To: Ninja!**_

 _Yea, it would be nice to see you again. I'll try to see if I can visit Tokyo sometime soon!_

Hinata doesn't touch his phone for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, he attended his class as usual, staring aimlessly at the window. Kageyama had spared him a few glances, he was worried about Hinata's quiet behavior.

The duo did end up walking over to the third year classroom, looking for Asahi, who was coincidently walking out of his classroom and was stopped by Suga. They watched as Asahi turned Suga down, and Hinata stepped up.

"Asahi-san, right?" The ace turned around, and man, Hinata felt his breath leave his body. His hair was slightly long, but it was tied up into a low bun, as he saw before. But the body shape, the way that this person held himself. Asahi's aura was screaming, 'Ace!'. Hinata didn't know what to say as the said male nodded.

"Uh," the sunshine was stuttering, feeling his tongue tangle itself. He was in awe, in shock. This was an ace. The aura was so much stronger than the aura that Aomine had. The height, the wide shoulders, even the face made Asahi feel like an ace when he first looked at him. "I know that you were the ace. I know that you've been through a tough match against a strong opponent. I know that you stopped playing volleyball. But I just wanted to say that I want to become the ace of Karasuno. And looking at you, I can feel this aura that screams ace to me. I want you to know that even if you're down, even if you're having doubts about yourself, just remember, there is a whole team backing you up. When you get knocked down, we'll help pick you up." Hinata found the words slipping out of his mouth, seriousness was written all over his face. Asahi had surprise written on his face, but it disappeared in a few seconds.

"Don't worry about me. I just can't play volleyball without seeing the wall, the wall that prevents me from seeing the other side. I know that with your conviction, you'll be a great ace someday, Miracle." Asahi chuckled and placed his hand on Hinata's head, ruffling it a bit. "I don't deserve the title of the ace anymore. How can I be the ace if I couldn't score even one point?" Hinata watched in helplessness as he saw the ace turn around and walk away, his shoulders slumped.

He wanted to reach out so much, wanted to run up and scream at Asahi for thinking that way. For doubting himself. Kageyama placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, knowing what he might do.

"Oi, let's go back. The bell is about to ring soon."

Kageyama watched Hinata turn around violently and stalk about to his classroom. Navy blue eyes followed after the sunshine before he sighed through his nose. Turning over to his right, he nodded in acknowledgement at Sugawara, who was watching what had just happened.

"Sorry about that Suga-san." He muttered, running after his partner, leaving behind a chuckling third year.

"Well, us third years have to do something. After all, we can't let our kohais take care of something that wasn't a part of their business the whole entire time."

* * *

By the time practice comes around, Hinata's sour mood doesn't lift until Takeda-sensei bursts into the gym, announcing that they had a coach for only a week. And it turned into a happier one after finding out that they were having a training camp for Golden Week, and after the end of it, they were going to have a practice match against their old nemesis, Nekoma.

Hinata swore that he heard that school name somewhere, but he shrugged it off. They had a coach, well, only for that training camp. He smiled giddily at the thought of a training camp, he had never experienced it during Teiko, they were too strong to even implement a training camp to strengthen their skills. But here, it's a different experience! His first ever training camp! Hell, he wouldn't even let Tsukishima's snarky comments irritate him at all.

On the other side of the closed doors, a certain ace was standing there, his feelings fluctuating all over the place. He had so dearly wanted to enter the doors, but listening to the shouts of "Left, Right, Front!" made him want to avoid it. He had already changed into his gym uniform, but he still wasn't sure. The volleyball jacket that he was wearing had never felt so _heavy_ in his life before.

"Are you entering the gym? You're blocking the way." A familiar voice made Asahi turn around and freeze. Seeing Daichi stand there made him sweat in nervousness. He started to run away after letting out a small 'geh' at the captain. Daichi didn't say anything, till Asahi was completely behind him.

"You know, if you want to play volleyball, just come back. We wouldn't mind, we wouldn't care. Why? It's because we all love volleyball, and if you love it as much, you'll join come back, and you'll play." Asahi stopped for a moment, before running off somewhere. Daichi turned around as the steps weren't heard anymore. He let out a huff and smiled softly.

"You're such an idiot, Asahi."

* * *

When Takeda-sensei walked back into the gym with a new person, everyone gaped at the person. The familiar face of the shop owner of Sakanoshita Shop, where they often go to buy pork buns.

"Aren't you the owner of that shop…?" Tanaka spluttered out, rubbing his eyes and making sure that he wasn't seeing things. When he opened them once again, he saw that he was seeing the very same person.

"Yes I am, but this is my grandfather's team. I'm Ukai Keishin." He introduced himself. "I am only coaching for the Golden Week, but we're having a practice match soon. Your opponents will be here soon." He said, grinning a bit.

Hinata held his excitement bubble over the brim as he shouted a 'Yahoo!' and hopped around, gaining the attention of the temporary coach, whose eyes widened in shock. Ukai gaped at the first year, not knowing what to say. Even he knew about the Generation of Miracles, who took Japan by a storm when they were first introduced. He had not known that one of them would be playing volleyball, and in a school that wasn't even well known!

"Takeda-sensei… that kid, do you know who he is?" He pointed at Hinata. Takeda looked at him and shook his head.

"All I know is that he's a first year and that he's really good at volleyball! I've seen him play against Aoba Johsai, but I don't know why everyone worships him…"

"He's one of them, one of the Generation of Miracles." After hearing the teacher's gasp in surprise, Keishin's grin grew wider. It seems like that he wanted to stay a bit longer than one week, because it's going to be a rough three years with a Miracle in the club.

* * *

The opposing team did come a good ten minutes later, all of them were much older, much stronger than them. But they were short of people, their usual setter, Ukai, had to watch the practice match, and they were missing a libero and a wing spiker. They managed to squeeze Nishinoya and Suga in, but they were short of one person.

Till a familiar name was said.

Hinata didn't know what to say as he peeped out of the window, spotting Asahi-san, all dressed in the volleyball jacket and black pants. So he ended up blurting out the first thing that he thought.

"Ah! Asahi-san!" The sunshine watched in guilt as the shocked ace got yelled at by Ukai and was forced to join the game. He continued to stare at the ace who looked so _unsure_ of himself. He looked so scared, but yet looked like that he was at home.

Asahi stood by himself on the court, he wasn't sure what he should do. Watching the other side interact, he felt slightly jealous. Finally letting out a sigh, he pressed his clammy hands against his cheeks, ready for the match to start.

Seeing the interaction between Suga and Noya made Asahi smile, the two of them had changed so much. But he hadn't changed at all. He was the burden here. But he still wanted to play, even if he still was a burden. He turned to Noya before saying:

"I want to spike again." Hearing that, Noya got into a defensive stance, giving the ace a small smile.

"Then I am fine, hearing you say that."

Biting his lower lip, he stared at the ball that was flying in the air. Someone on his team gave him the ball. Anxiety built inside his chest, the pressure was unbearable. He jumped, staring at the wall that suddenly appeared in front of him.

It was too much. It was too much. IT WAS TOO MUCH. LET THIS MOMENT PASS ALREADY.

He hit the ball, watching it get hit on the wall. He grit his teeth, but let out a gasp the moment Nishinoya retrieved the ball, and watched it fly up into the air once again.

"Even if the ball bounces off the wall, I'll keep it in play… So please, call for another toss, ace!" Noya roared at Asahi, suddenly making his nerves go away. A feeling slowly started to pile up in his stomach, it's not his anxiety, it was something else.

"Cover!" Shimada shouted as Suga stood there, ready to set the ball. He looked nervously at the ace, who was just standing there.

 _Who do I toss to? What should I do? The left is open, it is the best option… But I toss to Asahi, and if he gets blocked again…_

"Sugawara-san, keep giving him your tosses, no matter what!" Kageyama shouted from his position by the net. His blue eyes held conviction, he _wanted_ Suga to give Asahi more tosses. "Give it to him until he scores!"

"You're a total sadist, King~"

"What was that?!"

Suga turned his head back to the ball.

 _When it gets rough, when the receive is tenuous, the last ball is entrusted to the ace. I know it, but…_

 _The ace isn't calling for a toss._

 _And I'm putting him against three blockers…_

Asahi had never felt so conflicted in his life. As he stared at the ball, he recalled all of the words that was said to him. The words that Hinata said to him, the words that Daichi said to him, the words that Nishinoya said to him.

 _I can spike because the toss goes up…_

 _The toss goes up because of the connecting receive._

 _I'm not the only one who spikes. Everyone plays their own respective parts. And yet I… blamed myself._

He looked up with a determined look on his face. He was going to spike.

"Right!" Shimada shouted, realizing that Asahi was taking too long to call for a toss. Suga looked to his right, and got ready to toss the ball.

"Shimada-sa-"

"SUGA!" A shout, one that was filled with a new found passion. One that was rejuvenated with a vigor. One that screamed, 'I have found a reason to stay.' Asahi looked at Suga with desperate eyes. "One more!"

 _The ace awaits. He's calling for a toss once again._

Sugawara felt his heart clench as he slowly started to toss the ball. It was simple, a high toss that was slightly away from the net. Asahi's specialty. It was a toss that Suga had done for him so many times. Even if it was a plain toss, Asahi always gave it his all, carefully…

Asahi ran towards the net, looking off to his right, smiling and letting his emotions flow through his veins.

 _I have a dependable guardian behind me… The easy-to-spike tosses he sends me… I lack nothing._

A jump, a familiar form of a crow, and he shifted his arms to spike the ball.

 _How could he have forgotten such simple and obvious things? He wasn't fighting this fight alone._

As the wall appeared in front of his eyes, he brought his arm to smack the ball with all of his might.

 _To strike past all obstacles,_

A smack, and everyone gaped in awe as the ball forced itself through the wall. Wind was almost visible as the ball finally hit the floor, a loud resounding 'boom' filled through the entire gym. The three blockers, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Kageyama all looked shocked as they started their descent to the floor. The third years let grins crawl onto their faces, and Hinata, he gaped in awe and had wide eyes as he looked at Asahi. It almost seemed if he was in the Zone himself.

 _That is the Ace!_


	14. An Unexpected Guest

_**Hello! Author here! I have come to say that the small spoiler is at the end of the chapter! And also, feel free to ask questions! I also hope that I can keep up this writing schedule until the end of summer ; ^ ; I would probably slow updates when school starts, college is hard ; ^ ;**_

 _ **Hoppy854, to answer your question, I can't answer your question :"( it'll give away too much of what I have planned! Just continue to support this story 3**_

 _ **Just to say, you all would be surprised at who appears in this chapter :") (small hint, it's not Kuroko!)**_

* * *

He was in awe.

Asahi had exceeded his expectations, plowing through all of his doubts and replaced them with admiration.

 _So this was the ace. I would never be able to be like that._

Hinata winced as he thought about his middle school, thinking about how everyone was competing, how the Generation of Miracles were all powerful in their own ways that there _wasn't_ an ace. It made him desire the spot. He wanted to be the ace. He wanted to see an ace. And now he had, and he felt intimidated. The sunshine yearned to be like that. Kageyama took a glance at his partner, seeing the way that Hinata looked at Asahi.

"The ace is amazing…" He said to the setter, who only looked at him with a sour glare. "What's the matter?" He asked him after noticing the glare. Hinata only stuck his tongue out when Kageyama let out a small 'tch' and walked away to get ready.

The next set started. Well, he was off daydreaming about the events that had just happened, imagining how things would be if he was the ace. He was daydreaming so much that he never noticed the ball racing towards his face, till Kageyama yelled out a warning, and when he lifted his face up, his head was hit, and suddenly he was on the floor. Everyone was crowded around him, making sure that he was ok. Well, someone wasn't there.

"Hinata-boke!" Kageyama roared when he finally sat up. Hinata scrambled backwards, trying to hide from his partner's anger. Kageyama's had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Hinata towards him. Hinata whimpered in fear as he stood on his toes, he knew that Kageyama was mad, but not _that_ mad. "Why were you distracted in the match?" The sunshine looked down at his feet in shame, not wanting to admit the answer. "I know why."

"It's because the ace is cool. But your use as a genius and a decoy would still help us. This is why you aren't the ace." Hinata gripped his loose hands against the bottom of his shirt, staring straight at the ground. Rage filled his insides. How DARE HE SAY THAT TO HIM. HOW DARE HE. Teeth grinded against each other as he thought about how hard he had worked, and to be only told that he would ever the ace, but instead, he was used for something different, it broke his heart.

"You'll never understand." He muttered out, loud enough for the whole team to hear. Daichi was ready to interfere, but he wasn't sure when he should stop the two partners.

Kageyama only let go of his shirt when the gym doors suddenly opened. Hinata felt guilt rise up his gut as he stared at the setter who had only walked back to his place. He had never gotten mad at Kageyama before. But why did he get mad at him? As the game continued, Kageyama made him run continuously, forcing him from one side of the court to the other side. The three blockers on the other side kept on blocking him, but somehow he managed to let the other players get score when they least expected it.

"Why do you keep on making me run and allow me to get targeted?" He found himself asking Kageyama, the latter only glanced at Hinata before glancing at the other side.

"To show you that you are needed. And that you'll eventually be the ace. But for now, you're doing good as a decoy, and you would be an amazing one." The setter walked towards the back of the court before turning around and grinning at the Miracle. "Because I am here. And as long as I am here, I'll make you invincible."

Utter silence. Hinata lost his breath, feeling giddy on the inside, he nodded and grinned at his partner, who returned the grin. The two fist bumped each other and went to their respective spots.

The next few serves were rough, seeing that Shimada decided to do float serves, to which most of the team had a hard time dealing with. They all had to work on their receives, and also work on their teamwork. Even though it seemed stable at the moment, the addition of Asahi and Nishinoya in the club once again would make them try to adapt the two of them with the new members.

 _Thank god that the training camp would be soon._ Ukai Keishin thought, staring tiredly at the match. He yawned and got off the chair that he was sitting in as soon as the match ended. He knew what they all had to work on. Stamina, teamwork, and receives. And possibly learning how to adapt to two geniuses on the team, especially one that was famous for basketball.

* * *

"Man! I feel old!" Shimada said, looking up at the sky, remembering what happened in the gym. "'Call for the toss, ace!' So cool!"

"Or 'As long as as I am here, you're invincible!' Man, high schoolers are cool these days!" The respective people who said that started to blush, before shouting a thanks to their opponents, bowing down a ninety degree angle.

"We need to work on recieves! We won't be a complete team without decent receiving skills!" Ukai said, furrowing his brows. "We'll be training vigorously tomorrow."

"Thank you very much!" The entire team bowed, startling Takeda-sensei, but Ukai only sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Remember to stretch!" He shouted, making the team shout another thanks. Ukai watched as the team started to do their stretches. He sighed once again, making Takeda look at him with concern in his eyes.

"Was it so bad that you are sighing?" Ukai only shook his head, staring at the two setters, feeling conflict enter his heart.

"Back in the day, when I was waiting to be picked, I had never realized how hard it is to be the picker for once."

* * *

Later as the team cleaned the gym up, Hinata approached Asahi, not knowing what to say.

"Asahi-san." The ace turned around, patting a towel on his forehead to wipe away the sweat. Chocolate brown eyes stared at the ace's warm brown ones. "I'm no ace, but I can carve a path for the ace. I'll be the best decoy that you'll ever see." Surprise was etched on Asahi's face as Hinata felt his face flush in embarrassment. "So…" Hinata grinded his head for the best way to say, 'let's work together from now on!' in his head.

"Hinata Shoyo, right?" Hinata nodded his head, stopping all of his thoughts. "For the most part, the ace is usually the left wing spiker, like me and Tanaka. Blasting past a triple-block, handling the toss in a crucial place, that is a part of the ace's job. But for a setter like Kageyama to acknowledge your skills to score, I think that it is amazing. So, whatever your position is called, I think that the coolest position is the one that is most feared by the opposing team." Asahi chuckled, imagining scenarios of the opposing team freaking out as soon as they see one of the Generation of Miracles on the other side of the net. "I'll do my best too." Seeing Hinata's face glow up made Asahi's day a tad bit better. "If they let me be a regular again…" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Asahi, you're big, but you're so timid." Sugawara found himself laughing after hearing that conversation. Daichi only nodded next to the vice-captain.

"I think that you've revived, Suga." Daichi said, turning to the male besides him. Suga grinned before bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry for all of my whimpering, groaning, and sniveling." In response, the captain laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that though…" Daichi turned towards his right, where Nishinoya was standing. "We have our dependable libero back," Hearing the said male say a 'yea' in response, Daichi grinned a bit more. "Just don't knock over the vice-principal again." He closed his eyes as he heard the libero stiffen and laugh nervously. "And also," Turning over to the ace, "Our glass hearted ace has come back as well," Asahi only sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Anyways, let's huddle up and wrap up practice!"

The entire team started to huddle each other before shouting a 'Karasuno, fighto!"

* * *

Slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder, Hinata flashed a smile at his yawning sister, Natsu, who waved him a goodbye. He whooped as he hopped on his bike and started to bike away from his house.

"Bye Nii-chan!" He waved back at his sister, officially biking down the mountain road to get to school. After school, the volleyball club were going to go to their accommodations for their training camp. Just the thought of it made the sunshine brighter. It was his first training camp! And with this club, he knew that he was going to enjoy it so much! He grinned widely as he started to go downhill, and a small giggle bubbled up from a familiar pit of darkness.

Kageyama held back a snicker as he saw the orangette shake in his seat. _It's either the bathroom, or he's too excited for the training camp._ He thought, shaking his head. The setter only smiled in amusement as he saw the teacher call out Hinata for his shaking, and how his face turned red with embarrassment. The way that he had changed after coming here from Teiko had astonished Kageyama. The yearning for a complete team had bothered him for a long time, and Kageyama was glad that he gets to see his partner be able to experience that, despite being one of the Generation of Miracles.

Hinata had changed so much already. From accepting other teammates to unlocking the Zone, the Orange Miracle had learned how to adapt, just like a crow. It was scary to watch Hinata change this much, but he also, had to change. Kageyama gritted his teeth as he thought about himself, and how he should improve as a volleyball player, and as a person overall.

Kageyama knew that he was slowing down, and he needed to prove himself in order to improve.

He would not let Hinata eat him up. He would not let Hinata surpass him.

Even though they were great teammates, they were both competing each other, refusing to let the other get past each other.

* * *

"Do not hesitate one moment!" Ukai Keishin had yelled at Hinata, who hesitated on where the ball would land. "It would waste you one important point. One more receive, Hinata!" After hearing a 'Yes!' from the said person, Ukai spiked the ball down at the ground, watching Hinata easily receive the ball. "Next, running! We need to improve your stamina, put on your outdoor shoes and follow me."

A few minutes walk, and they were at the bottom of a hill. Hinata listened to Coach Ukai, looking at the road in front of him, and back at him. Watching everyone line up in pairs, the sunshine turned towards Kageyama, who nodded at him in agreement.

 _They were to be partners._

The two of them watched the members of the volleyball club run up the hill, each of them looked like they were going so _slow._ They shared a glance and there was a competitive glint that was suddenly in their eyes. Getting into a running position, Kageyama and Hinata accidentally slipped into the Zone. Ukai clapped his hands, and blinked in surprise as he saw the two geniuses run up the hill at a surprising speed, streaks of orange and blue were left behind. He let out a sigh and got ready to clap his hands again.

Hinata let out a scream, feeling his legs scream at him to stop running, but one glance at the setter that was running with ease next to him, he couldn't stop. They passed the past two teams, and then suddenly, Hinata found himself lost in a maze of houses. He looked around in confusion, he swore that Kageyama was right next to him the whole entire time.

The sunshine walked around a bit, before stopping as he saw a person, wearing all red, sitting with a calico cat by his feet. They were scrolling through something on their phone. But the bright red jersey caught his attention.

"Hello!" He said, popping next to the person. A head with blonde hair and brown roots turned around, and cat like eyes filled with surprise stared at his chocolate brown eyes that were filled with curiosity. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm lost…" The person, definitely a boy, said, shifting away to hide from his eyes and continued to play on his phone. Hinata huffed and jumped next to him, squatting down to peer at the phone.

"Is that thing fun?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Not really. I'm just passing time..." He continued to scroll on his phone. The sunshine scanned over the items that the boy hand and jumped up in surprise, scaring the lost person next to him.

"Are you a volleyball player?" He asked enthusiastically, pointing to the volleyball shoes. "Those are volleyball shoes!"

"Oh, yea…"

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, and I'm apart of a volleyball club as well!" Hinata pointed at himself and grinned as the male next to him looked down to the ground.

"Kozume." Hinata raised his eyebrow as he suddenly paused. "Kozume Kenma." The sunshine grinned.

"Kenma? Are you in highschool?" Seeing Kenma nod, Hinata pursued in asking his new friend questions. "What year? I'm a first year!"

"Second year…"

"Eh! A senpai! I'm sorry for talking informally with you!" The sunshine bowed his head a bit, feeling guilty that he kept on talking casually to a someone older than him. Kenma shrugged and continued to scroll on his phone.

"I don't really care about those type of things in athletics…" Hinata scooted closer to Kenma, a plethora of questions were about to burst from his mouth.

"Do you like volleyball?"

Kenma looked up for a bit before shrugging, "Not particularly, I kind of just do it… I don't dislike it, but I hate getting tired. But my friends play, and the probably can't do it without me." Hinata felt envy fill his stomach. It must be nice to be wanted, he once did felt like he was needed in Teiko, and he still wasn't sure if he was wanted in Karasuno. Everyone there was nice and all, but there is this anxiety that's filling his stomach that they don't _want_ him. He walked over to the fence that Kenma leaning on, and leaned on it as well.

"I think that it'll be more fun if you get to like it." He said, glancing down at Kenma. The latter shrugged his shoulders, looking at his phone.

"I don't care. It's only while I'm in high school."

"What position do you play?"

"Setter." Hinata raised his eyebrows in surprise. The same position, but a completely different person. While Kageyama was silent, he had this huge presence on the court, everyone noticed him. While Kenma has this feeling of that he wouldn't really get noticed, like everyone underestimates him.

"You're so different from our setter!" Hinata rambled about Kageyama, not wanting to be an awkward silence between the two. "He has this intimidating aura around him, and he's pretty intense about volleyball… Anyways, I'm a middle blocker!" After hearing a small 'wow,' Hinata blushed, scratching the back of his head. "It sounds weird, why is this tiny guy playing in a position that's meant to be for tall people?"

"I guess, but I don't really care." Kenma said, looking up at Hinata. "I get told a lot of things before matches. They say, 'The setter is for the most talented person, so why him?' Because I am not athletic to begin with." Hinata tilted his head in confusion, before brushing off the answer he had gotten. Kenma returned to look at his phone.

"Is your team strong?" Hinata had hoped that this team was in the Miyagi Prefecture, so he would be able to go against them in a match, to use the Zone, to compete with other people. He desired a strong team that would challenge him, as well as challenge his team.

"I heard that our team was good a long time ago, and we fell into a decline. But recently, I feel like that we're pretty good." The two of them make actual eye contact. Hinata felt lost on those cat shaped eyes, they felt so different from his. His breath leaves his body.

"What high school do you go to?" As Kenma opens his mouth to answer Hinata's question, a different voice interrupts them.

"Kenma!" Another male, also wearing all red besides the white t-shirt, was standing a few feet away. Kenma looked at the new person before standing up, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Ah. Kuro." He proceeds to shove his phone into pocket, finally turning around as 'Kuro' started to walk ahead. "See you again, Shoyo." He waved slightly at the stunned Miracle.

Hinata waved back in confusion, not knowing what to think of. He stands there for a few minutes, stunned and confused. When he finally snaps out of it, he hears a voice that he thought he would never, ever, hear again.

"Oh my god, it's Sho-chan!"

Eyes widen, the sunshine turns around, dread was spilling all over the place in his body. He could hear his heartbeat, he could almost feel it. He didn't want it to be who he thought it was. Bile climbed up his throat, he opened his mouth, and no words came out. The person happily hopped closer to him, smiling sweetly. When Hinata finally finds his voice back, he asks:

"Momoi-san?"

* * *

 _ **DUNDUNDUN! Momoi appears! To be honest, I was planning on having Kuroko appear in this chapter, but I suddenly thought about the rivalry that Aomine and Hinata had during their days in Teiko. So, a last minute change :/ tbh, I'm not sure if I am completely happy with this chapter, but oh well.**_

 _ **I PROMISE! THAT! KUROKO! WILL! COME! SOON!**_

 _ **But Aomine would be the first Miracle that Hinata will be meeting since he started high school. But definitely, Kuroko would come within the next couple chapters! I plan on making Hinata and Kageyama meet Seirin! :") That's my small spoiler! I'm sorry if you wanted a better spoiler, but I don't want to destroy the plot in one go!**_

 _ **Also come follow me on Instagram! I'm /hisanayos, and it should be a bandori side account, I tend to post random pictures once in a while, and post about my life :^)**_

 _ **AND I HAVE A HAIBA LEV x FEM!READER FANFIC ON WATTPAD AND QUOTEV! Come support the story! My wattpad username is kurokonobaskue, and you can search up the story on Quotev, my username should be yamazakisousuke! The title of the story is 'Oh God?'**_

 _ **As usual, please comment, favorite, and follow! I might continue to reveal tiny spoilers every couple chapters if you do so!**_


	15. An Unnecessary Reunion

"Sho-chan! It's so nice to see you once again!" Long tresses of pink twirled around as she looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Dai-chan! Look at who I found!" Lazy footsteps entered Hinata's ears. A mop of dark blue hair appeared behind Momoi, a lazy expression was on a familiar face that once used to hold only expressions of excitement. Aomine Daiki looked at Hinata and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this what you're making a big fuss over? Over the shrimp?" He asked Momoi, who puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Hinata bit his lip from crying out, from screaming at Aomine. He slowly stared at the ground. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready to bump into Aomine. The ground became a blur as tears dripped one by one, creating dark splotches on the ground.

"Dai-chan! It's Sho-chan!" Momoi hissed out at her childhood friend. Aomine looked over at the shaking body of his friend before scoffing.

"There is no way that is Hinata. He wouldn't be crying like a wuss, he wouldn't quit basketball." Aomine's comments were harsh, so harsh. "More importantly, Hinata wouldn't act like a loser after that one day." Hinata looked up at Aomine, rage was written all over his normally happy brown eyes. Before he knew it, the Orange Miracle pulled down Aomine's shirt by his collar, making him have eye contact with him.

"I hope that Tetsuya will beat you and the rest of the goddamned Miracles." He growled out, tears spilling and trailing down his cheeks. Aomine blinked in slight surprise before pushing Hinata off and laughing. A cold, chilling laugh. It brought shivers down the sunshine's back.

"There is no way that Tetsu would be able to beat me. None of the Miracles would be able to beat me." Aomine turned around, slowly walking away. He looked over his shoulder, staring at Hinata coldly. "The only one who beat me is me." Momoi angrily cried out his name before giving Hinata an apologetic glance and ran after her childhood friend.

Rage filled up his entire body. Tears were still spilling over. Hinata swore, he swore, that he'll support Kuroko Tetsuya with his goal of beating the Generation of Miracles.

 _He wanted to see the Generation of Miracles break._

* * *

When Kageyama finally found Hinata, he let out a small breath of relief. Stalking over to his partner, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I finally found you." He said, finally taking a good look at Hinata and gasped in surprise. The sunshine looked up at Kageyama and slumped forward. The setter barely had time to support Hinata before he fell to the ground.

"I bumped into one of them." Hinata's hoarse voice made Kageyama realize how much the Miracles had affected Hinata. "Aomine, he had changed so much, he's so cold." Hinata hated how vulnerable he was at the moment. He hated how much all of his friends had changed. "I couldn't believe that it was Aomine." His voice cracked, his tears wouldn't come out anymore. He had cried too much. Kageyama only wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting his partner slightly.

"People change all of the time. But if they don't want to be friends with you, then you are too good for them." Kageyama didn't say anything after that as he supported his partner back to the team. There, he was fussed over by everyone in the team, each of them wondering what happened to him. Hinata ended up saying that it was nothing. But Kageyama knew, it wasn't nothing. After knowing Hinata in middle school, he knew.

Hinata was carrying a huge burden that he refuses to tell anyone.

* * *

Later that evening, after the gym was cleaned up, Daichi called everyone over, and gave each of them a plastic package. Tearing it open, Hinata gaped at the volleyball uniform. It was mostly black, with orange sides and collar. This was his new uniform, and he was going to wear it with pride, not with shame. He looked around the gym, seeing everyone gaping at their new uniforms.

Shortly after, Ukai rounded them up and told them about the plans for Nekoma, how the teams were formed, which positions belonged to who.

"Asahi-san, are you feeling bad for Ennoshita and the others who don't get to play?" Nishinoya's loud voice bought everyone's attention to the ace-libero duo. The ace, with flushed cheeks, waved his arms around, trying to deny every bad thought he had at the moment. "Asahi-san, there is only one thing I have to say." Nishinoya took in a breath.

"The strong only stays on the court. That is all!" The libero looked around the gym. "You have to work hard in order to stand on the court." He grinned cheekily at Ennoshita who was just as flustered that Nishinoya kept on talking about him. "Maybe Ennoshita would take your place one day. Oh wait, maybe he'll take Ryuu's spot actually…" Hinata had to hold back a choked laugh as Tanaka threw a fit, demanding Ennoshita to throw the first punch, while Ennoshita looked like he wanted to die at the moment.

* * *

"What was Noya-san talking about before?" Hinata asked himself as he stared at uniform. He had noticed that Ennoshita and the two other second years weren't as skilled as Tanaka and Nishinoya, but that didn't have to do anything with what Noya said before?

"Ah, it's because the three of us quit the club last year." Ennoshita said, sitting next to Hinata. "The actual Coach Ukai came and trained us for a bit last year. We couldn't handle it, so we quit. It was quiet, but you know, we missed it. We were the only first years that actually returned after most of us had quit." Hinata stared at the uniform at the floor, listening to Ennoshita carefully. He suddenly stood up, scaring the male next to him.

"Then! I'll play volleyball for you, so please watch me." Hinata grinned and ran to the bathroom, ready to take a shower and then pass out.

This day was already too much for him to handle.

* * *

The next day, Karasuno lined themselves up by the place they were going to have the practice match at. Hinata stood next to Kageyama, looking curiously at the the lineup for Nekoma. He continued looking at everyone before stopping at a familiar head of blonde hair with brown roots. His mouth hung open before he pointed at Kenma Kozume.

"Ah! You're here!" He hissed out, gaping at the person who he met yesterday. Kenma fidgeted under the Miracle's gaze, nodding slightly. Hinata pouted, slumping a bit. "Why didn't you tell me that you were apart of Nekoma?"

"You never asked…"

"Geh…" Hinata took a few steps forward, before staring at a guy with a shaved head who had this aura around him that reminded him of Tanaka. He was glaring at Hinata, probably for talking to Kenma. Tanaka was doing the same, glaring at the fellow shaved headed male, for trying to scare off their middle blocker. He quietly slunk away, standing at the edge of the group, smiling a bit.

The court that they were using was pretty small, nothing would ever compare to Tokyo's massive courts. He placed his bag down, as well as the bag that held some volleyballs. This was going to be another practice match. He shivered in excitement, the chest in the water agreeing with him.

When everything was ready, everyone got into their positions, each side observing the other side. Hinata heard some comments about how he was pretty short to be a middle blocker, and he bristled, not liking the way that his height was mentioned. He stared over at Kageyama, who was calmly sighing, his blue eyes were ready to slip into the Zone any moment. Hinata grinned, feeling himself submerge into familiar depths of water.

During the training camp, both Hinata and Kageyama had trained to boost up their stamina as well as lengthen the amount of time they are able to be in the Zone. It was safe to say that Hinata was able to do it for a good twenty-five minutes, but he could stop the Zone, then play within the Zone once again. He had to thank Kageyama for teaching him this.

The first set goes by easily, they were just testing each other out. Karasuno thought that Nekoma gave the first set to them, they were just seeing how Karasuno really was. Nekoma thought that they had all of the information that belongs to Karasuno.

Oh boy, they were wrong.

They never realized that Hinata was a part of the Generation of Miracles, they had never encountered a genius, or even two of them before. Watching both Hinata and Kageyama go into the Zone made them realize how _strong_ the two of them were.

 _But they were only two people._

Nekoma's brain, Kenma Kozume, slowly picked away at the rest of the team, who were feeling pressured, just by watching Hinata and Kageyama. He thought that would give them a chance for them to score, to break apart the teamwork.

 _Unfortunately not._

Cat-like eyes watched as Karasuno's ace, Asahi blasted his way through their wall, through their defenses, and pull together their team once again. Kenma smiled, he had never encountered such an interesting team before.

 _He loved a challenge._

The practice match goes by, with Karasuno winning most of the sets at the start. However, as they lost more and more stamina, Nekoma took more sets. At the end, both Kageyama and Hinata were demanding for more sets, but were dragged off the court by Daichi's angry face (which they had never encountered before).

"Shoyo," Kenma found himself saying to Hinata. "I hope that we get to play against each other one day. I enjoyed it today." Hinata found himself smiling back at the setter, nodding.

The two teams walked out, each of them engaging in different conversations, Hinata liked this type of atmosphere, it was so interesting. It was so fun! He grinned and hummed to himself before he stopped at the sight of black, white, and red uniforms.

"Oh yea, we came with our basketball team, they had a practice match here as well. We dragged this team from Tokyo as well." He heard Rooster (Kuroo) say, Hinata didn't know what to say, or what to believe at the moment. He just looked at the mop of blue hair that belonged to the one and only Kuroko Tetsuya. Despite hearing the cries of his teammates, Hinata found himself running over to the person, stopping behind him. Kuroko turned around, his eyes widened as he saw the fellow Miracle behind him. The rest of the team stops, looking at Hinata with awe.

"Hinata-kun?" Kuroko asked, not sure if he should believe his eyes at the moment. Hinata gulped and nodded, walking towards his former teammate.

"Kuroko-kun." _Not Ninja-san anymore._ _Kuroko-kun. It sounds so much nicer._

Hinata found his eyes trailing up to the fairly tall red head who was standing next to Kuroko. He looked at Kuroko and looked back to the redhead. Memories of their good Teiko days comes rushing back to him, Hinata loved it, and he hated it so much.

"I see you found a new light." Hinata chokes out, surprised that his voice was cracking. "I met with Aomine today." Hearing Kuroko gasp, the Miracle looked up at the Phantom Sixth man, "And all I want to say is that I want you to crush him and the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

"I will." Kuroko's blunt answer made Hinata smile. "For you, and for the rest of us."

Hinata turned around, but then Daichi was right behind him. He let out a screech of surprise, but calmed down as he heard the captain invite them out for dinner, to which Kuroko agreed immediately. Reluctantly, the rest of Seirin agreed, not wanting to leave behind their sixth man.

* * *

Kuroko found himself smiling at Hinata, who was still radianting with happiness. The rest of his team didn't know what to ask Hinata, as he squeezed himself and another person, Kageyama, into their table. Riko Aida was about to change it.

"Hinata, right?" Brown eyes flashed over to the only girl on the team. "Why do you know Kuroko?" She asked, her short brown hair falling slightly. Hinata gulped down his food, and glared at Kageyama who was staring at him.

"I used to be a part of Teiko's Basketball Club with Kuroko-kun."

"Eh, were you a part of the Miracles?" This time, the redhead that was next to Kuroko asked. Kuroko's new light.

"Yea, I don't play anymore though." He said, placing his food on the table. "I play volleyball now." Kageyama shifted a bit, causing Hinata to roll his eyes. "This oaf here also went to Teiko, we play volleyball together now." Kuroko smiled softly at the two, he placed his chopsticks on the table, feeling relieved that Hinata wasn't conflicted anymore.

"Thank god, I was slightly worried about you, Hinata-kun." He had to stifle a laugh as Hinata pouted at that statement. "This is Kagami Taiga, my new light." The sixth man changed the topic, and started to introduce the rest of his team. Hinata's eyes looked over at Kagami and glared.

"What do you want?" Kagami's brash voice held a bit of nervousness as Hinata continued to stare at him.

"I approve." Hinata gave Kuroko a thumbs up, making Kageyama and Kagami groan. Chatter slowly rose as the atmosphere changed into something more positive.

Both geniuses of Karasuno Volleyball Club stared as Seirin's team disappeared from their eyesights. Kageyama bonked on Hinata's head as the rest of the team started to walk away. Hinata continued to stand there, staring at they had disappeared. He was glad, so glad.

Kuroko still had his resolve, he was the only one that hadn't changed. Tears slowly fell from Hinata's brown eyes as he turned around.

 _Kuroko, please, fullfil both of our wishes. Please make the Generation of Miracles taste defeat for once._

* * *

 _ **Hello! This chapter is done! I believe that after this chapter, I am going to start with the tournaments :00**_

 _ **I hope that you guys would continue to support this story! Please review, favorite, and follow! It'll mean so much!**_

 _ **I also cannot wait for what I have in store for this crossover! ;^; i just want to finish with season 1 of hq! so i can start to prepare for season 2, because that is where all of the good stuff is going to happen :DD**_

 _ **So yea, Hinata bumped into Aomine, Momoi, Kuroko, and the rest of the Seirin team! Though it was a pretty bad interaction, I do plan on having more interactions between Karasuno and Seirin, so they'll slowly build up!**_

 _ **But for now, please review, follow, and favorite!**_


	16. author's note!

sorry about the previous chapter! this is what i get for copying and pasting!

but i was wondering if any of you guys are interested in joining a discord server that i might make?

you can talk to other people, ask me questions about the stories, and possibly help me with future ideas and chapters! hopefully i'll be online most of the time, but i sorta want to talk to the readers and see their opinions about my writing and etc!

if you are interested, please leave a review!


End file.
